Surviving February
by Ella M. Nite
Summary: Sam and Dean crash into an alternate world. Now they only need to survive a week to make it home. But that is harder than it seems with people thinking they are actors, a wedding, and an angelic civil war. Alt. "The French Mistake" Seq Surviving December
1. Prologue

_AN: Here it is. The promised sequel of Surviving December ... or the prologue of it anyways. Thank you to everyone who has shown such a great passion for this story and these characters. I hope you enjoy! ~Ella _

* * *

**Surviving February**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Thursday February 24, 2011_

_Halifax, Nova Scotia_

Sarah ran down the sidewalk on Spring Garden Road, her maid of honour dress flung haphazardly over one arm and a bag of overpriced fruit in the other. The late February sun had created massive slush puddles which seemed to have taken over the city. The few blocks between Pete's Fruitique, where overpriced fruit was their specialty, and her apartment had been horrible. She had forgotten that the boots she had grabbed this morning leaked. Now, with every running step, her feet squished uncomfortably in the cool water pooled in the soles.

As she frantically tried to maneuver her way past the crowd of people waiting for the bus her cell phone started to vibrate. Groaning, she shifted her bags, trying to reach for the phone in her pocket. In the past week every call came from the same person … Olivia. It was exactly two days until her sisters wedding and it seemed like disasters were an hourly occurrence. The DJ had canceled. They had forgotten to have 'signature drinks'. Aunt Muriel said she had never received her invitation and now refused to speak to any member of the family. The colour scheme was all wrong.

"Hello," Sarah muttered, shoving the phone between her chin and shoulder as she darted across the street.

"I can't get married," Olivia's shrill tones came over the phone. Sarah barely kept herself from rolling her eyes.

"What now Olivia?" Sarah asked impatiently.

"The rehearsal dinner tomorrow, I can't think of what to bring!"

"How does that have anything to do with getting married?" Sarah asked, feeling confused as she tried to hurry down the street, anxious to get home as her arms strained under the weight of bags.

"Because it's a sign," Olivia huffed.

"A sign?"

"Yes. Of impending doom! I mean, it's me, when do I not know what to cook?" Olivia asked frantically.

"All the time. You suck at cooking," Sarah reminded her.

"It's just … everything is going wrong. We have a rehearsal dinner tomorrow at my future-in-laws and I can't think of anything to bring." Sarah could just picture her older sister pacing around her tiny apartment.

"Olivia, sis, calm down. You aren't even supposed to bring anything. If anyone should be freaking out it's me. I am the one who was stupid enough to volunteer to bring dessert," Sarah reminded her. She sighed in relief as she made it to the front porch of her apartment.

Sarah lived in the second-story apartment with her three best friends: Elaina, Lianne and Katie. Fumbling with her keys she tried to juggle everything in her arms.

"Oh my god, that's right!" Olivia groaned. "Don't make anything with chocolate, because Mike's sister is on a diet. Oh, and nothing cinnamon or coffee flavoured because his mom hates that. And nothing fruity or cake-y because his aunt doesn't like that."

"And actually, I shouldn't use water because I heard his cousin is H2O-intolerant," Sarah quipped.

"First, did you seriously just quote Finding Nemo? And secondly, I'm serious! I can't have my in-laws hate me before they are actually my in-laws!" Olivia said.

"Because everyone knows the cornerstone to every relationship is desserts. Seriously O, you are way over thinking this. Even if they decide to hold a grudge against the evil-mocha-cake-fruit-filled-chocolate-drizzeled-with-cinnamon dessert person. That person is me, not you. So please, just take a deep breath and calm down," Sarah instructed, having to walk sideways up the narrow staircase.

"Yes, but your my sister, so they would hate me by default."

"I said calm down."

"Right … did you pick up your dress?"

"Yes. I just made it back to my place."

"You walked?"

"Yes."

"You walked?" Olivia shrieked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize walking involved murdering puppies," Sarah snapped, tossing her bags on the empty chair as she crashed on the sofa.

"You walked with your dress!"

"I know."

"You could have ruined it! What if you had dropped it?" Olivia demanded.

"First, I did not drop it. And second, this is not calming down," Sarah pointed out. "Now I want you to go and get a cup of tea or something."

"But ..." Olivia tried to argue, but Sarah was not having it.

"No buts! I'll talk to you later," Sarah said quickly before flipping her phone shut. She loved her sister, but she found herself day dreaming longingly for Sunday when the wedding would be over. Then she wouldn't need to worry about dresses or desserts … or speeches. Her sister would be happily married and off on her Honeymoon and Sarah wouldn't need to keep buying more minutes for her cellphone. Her day dream was interrupted by her phone vibrating, still clutched in her hand. Running a tired hand through auburn locks of hair, she brought the phone up to her ear.

"Seriously? You need to calm down!" Sarah said sternly.

"Um … Sarah?" a timid, very male, voice replied.

"Oh, hi?" she said, not expecting a call from anyone else.

"It's Ted," he supplied.

"Ted. Hi!" Sarah stuttered, feeling like a complete douche.

"Is this a bad time?" Ted asked kindly.

"No, no, I was just on the phone with my sister … sorry," Sarah muttered, feeling highly awkward.

"The one that's getting married this weekend?"

"Yep, that's the one," Sarah laughed. "She's feeling a bit stressed."

"So, are you busy with wedding plans today?" Ted inquired.

"No, thank goodness. Today is pretty much my last free day until after the wedding," Sarah joked.

"Well, in that case we should take advantage of it. How about that cup of coffee we keep meaning to go for?" Ted suggested, causing Sarah's heart to drop a bit.

"Oh, I can't today … I'm ..." Sarah tried to think of something, anything that would be a good excuse. "I'm not feeling well."

"That's too bad. Is it serious?" Sarah wanted to curse him for sounding so sincere in his concern. It made her feel even worse about lying.

"No, just ..." Sarah was sure she hated lying because she sucked at it. Trying to think of anything, she blurted out without even thinking, "menstrual cramps!"

Feeling completely mortified, there was an awkward silence in the phone conversation.

"Oh," was all Ted said.

"I need to go. Talk to you later," Sarah practically yelled, hanging up the phone and flopping onto the couch. She took comfort in the fact no one had heard her make a fool of herself.

"So, menstrual cramps? Who you avoiding this time?" Katie's voice drifted over her. Groaning, Sarah turned around and looked up at Katie smirking at her, leaning against the doorway.

"Ted," Sarah admitted, knowing it would be pointless to lie to Katie. Best friend and soul sister, Katie knew more about Sarah than anyone else. They had known each other their entire lives. Sighing, Katie silently pushed herself off the wall and curled up beside Sarah on the couch. Knowing Katie was waiting for her to explain, Sarah continued. "He wanted to get coffee."

"And that caused you to panic and yell menstrual cramps?" Katie asked, her lips twitching with barely suppressed humour.

"I didn't yell," Sarah muttered.

"Sweetie, I think if you are lucky, the next block didn't hear," Katie teased. "Isn't this the cute-Ted from your evening class?"

"Yes."

"So … why did you say no?" Katie asked, looking worriedly at Sarah.

Not answering Sarah just shrugged. She did not want to talk about what Katie was trying to talk about. It had been three months ago that the world Sarah had known was turned upside down. Two months since it had been slashed in half and in that time, she had been working hard to rebuild it. Part of that process included not really talking about what happened.

Because what had happened was ridiculous, impossible and insane. Three months ago she and Katie had disappeared. There had been no traces, no leads, and for a month, her friends and family had searched relentlessly, never giving up. Then they had shown up again. In their apartment. According to the police, they must have found a way to escape. The doctors believed they had a form of amnesia that had blocked the trauma of that month from their minds. No one knew that she and Katie remembered in vivid detail everything that had happened in that month. They remembered meeting Sam and Dean Winchester. They remembered hunting, ghosts, salt-rounds, Bobby, Castiel, and the frigging apocalypse.

The memories haunted every aspect of Sarah's life. She might go an hour or two, functioning like a normal person or working on wedding plans with her sister, but then it would hit her. She would remember Sam's laugh, expect Dean to make a witty comment, think she heard the squeak of Bobby's wheelchair. There were times she would wake up with the feel of Castiel's lips on her own, and she would feel the loss all over again. She would think she was doing fine and moving on, but then she would trip up and it was as if the scab had been ripped from her wound.

The one thing Sarah knew with absolute certainty was that she would never see them again. There was no point mourning over something she couldn't change. And she was defintely not going to sit on the couch and talk about it. Forcing a smile on her face, she did the only thing she could do … change the subject.

"Want to help me make a mocha-cake-fruit-filled-chocolate-drizzeled-with-cinnamon dessert?"

* * *

_AN: So, what did you think? Chapter one will be posted this Saturday. The plan: take this Friday's episode and change it all around so Sam and Dean meet up with Sarah and Katie. Mwuhahahaha! I just love the idea of the Winchester boys facing one thing they have never had to deal with - a wedding. Anyways, I am super psyched for this Friday's episode. Like, jump up and down in my seat excited. Please review, because I have this theory that reviews will make time go faster ... let's see if it works? Until next time! ~Ella_


	2. Chapter One

_AN: Greetings! First, I am so, so sorry I did not get this posted on Saturday ... or Sunday. I ended up being away with friends for most of it and then coming home just in time for rehearsal. On a side note - if you ever get the chance to go to Ashton, Ontario I would suggest checking out their pub. Great food, amazing atmosphere and it's supposed to be haunted! Though ... if you go there, it's most likely a place you will check out anyways, because the only thing there is the pub and a general store. ANYWAYS, I am sorry. To make up for it, expect a chapter a day all this week! Secondly, The French Mistake? Loved it. Though, (spoiler!) I was pretty traumatized when they killed Misha (to be fair, his last tweet had me laughing the loudest). Thirdly, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~ Ella _

* * *

**Surviving February**

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Friday February 25_

_Morning_

* * *

Another day, another disaster.

The shrill noise of her phone had woken up what Sarah considered a well deserved sleep. The alarm clock showed this sadistic person had actually called at seven-thirty in the morning. These days sleep was such a rare occurrence that Sarah felt ready to kill whoever had interrupted what had been a very good dream. Groggily rolling out of bed, she stumbled across the room to the pile of clothing tossed in the corner. Absently digging for her jeans, she gave a small, tired victorious smile when she found the offensive object in her pockets. Not even bothering to see who it was, she flipped the phone open, answering the call with a tired "Hello".

She then waited for the latest wedding disaster her sister would have. She did not expect a very familiar male voice.

"Um, Sarah Nadeau?" A hesitant voice asked. As if a bucket of ice cold water had been splashed on her, Sarah was immediately awake. There was no way …

"Yes," she managed to gasp out, trying to get a grip on herself. "Who's this?"

"My name is Sam ..."

"Sam Winchester?" Sarah cut him off, her heart beating so hard she was sure Sam would be able to hear it on the other line. She could hear a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. We weren't sure if this was your reality or what," he was saying, but Sarah felt like she was hearing it through water. Trying to remember to breathe, Sarah noted with an odd sort of detachment that she seemed to be having a panic attack of some sort. "Balthazar, this angel, he sent us to this film set, or television set, or something and we just managed to find this Jensen … Ackles … this guys trailer. We could really use your and Katie's help."

"Sam Winchester ..." Sarah repeated, not able to form a coherent sentence.

"Ugh, Sarah? You okay?" Sam asked, worried.

"No," she answered truthfully, "no I need to call you back."

Flipping her phone shut, all Sarah could do was stare at it in her hand. For a minute, she didn't move a muscle, trying to get her brain started again. Running over to Katie's bedroom door next to hers she banged on the door a few times before flinging it wide and bursting in. Jumping onto Katie's bed she was met with a face-full of pillow.

"What the hell," Katie grumbled, covering her head with her duvet.

"My cell. A call. Sam. My cell. Katie!" Sarah yelled, jumping up and down on the bed.

"Okay, I am either having a stroke or you are not speaking in full sentences," Katie said, rubbing her face as she reluctantly sat up. Giving her overactive best friend a worried look, Katie wondered if Sarah had finally cracked.

"My cell," Sarah said, not helping Katie at all.

"I got that. What about your cell?"

"Sam."

"Sam?"

"Sam Winchester."

"Sam Winchester?"

"He called my cell."

"He called your … what?" Katie shrieked.

"He called my cell."

"He called your cell!"

"He called my cell!"

"How did he call your cell?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what did he say?"

"I don't know."

"How'd he call your cell?"

"I said I don't know!"

"What did you say?"

"... I hung up," Sarah said, realizing that fact for the first time. "Oh shit, I hung up!"

"You hung up?"

"I hung up."

"Why'd you hang up?"

"Because I was in the middle of a panic attack!"

"... Are you sure he called your cell?" Katie asked, hesitantly. Sarah glanced up and met Katie's worried brown eyes. Feeling defensive, Sarah got off the bed and glared down at her.

"Yes I am sure Sam called. I'm not making this up," Sarah said, hurt.

"I know you aren't but … Sam's kind of in an alternate reality with no way of getting here. Maybe … maybe you were just dreaming," Katie said kindly.

"I was not dreaming. Look, last call. I'll just call it back," Sarah said, stubbornly putting her phone on speaker and dialing the last number. It was not even two rings later that it was answered.

"Sarah?" Sam's voice said hopefully. Sarah let out a sigh of relief as Katie jumped out of bed.

"It's me," Sarah said, feeling tears sting the back of her eyes. "What? How?"

"Sam?" Katie asked, not able to believe it.

"Is that Katie?" A relieved short chuckle. "Man, I'm glad we finally got the right person. Dean and I have called almost every Nadeau in the Halifax region."

"How?" Sarah asked, still having difficulty asking full questions. "How are you here?"

"It's a long story, listen, we'll fly out right now, we should be in there in about seven, eight hours. So, could you guys meet us in the Halifax airport around … three-thirty this afternoon?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Sarah promised. "Of course."

"Okay, then I better book this flight then," he said.

"What? Flight?" they could hear Dean curse in the background.

"Dude, how else are we going to get there?" Sam retorted, the sound muffled.

"Drive?" Dean said, as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Across Canada? Sure, you do that and I'll see you in a week," Sam said sarcastically, before his voice got louder as he started to talk into the phone again. "So, three-thirty? That work for you guys?"

"Yes, but then you are explaining what the hell is going on," Sarah said.

"Right, see you then," Sam said, hanging up the phone.

For a minute, Katie and Sarah just stared at each other.

"Did that just happen?" Katie asked.

"I think it did," Sarah said, a smile breaking out. "We're going to see them again!"

"This is serious, they could be in trouble," Katie tried to ground her friend, but the smile breaking out on her own face completely gave them away. "So, it sounds like it is Sam and Dean … do you think Bobby or someone is with them?"

Knowing who Katie was referring to, Sarah felt a bit of her happiness slip away. "Doesn't matter, we'll find out at three-thirty … huh."

"What?"

"I guess I should see if I can use my parent's vehicle."

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"Isn't the rehearsal dinner tonight?"

"Shit … we need to be there at four."

"Okay, don't panic," Katie said, trying to comfort Sarah. "All we need to do is pick up Sam and Dean, find out what kind of trouble they are in, make it to the rehearsal dinner, finish the stupid centerpieces, fix Sam and Dean's problem and try to be there for Olivia."

"That sounds like a lot," Sarah sounds weakly.

"Yeah, but it's us. We can do it," Katie promised, wrapping one arm around Sarah's shoulders. "Now call your parents about the vehicle, otherwise the price of a taxi will be a bitch."

* * *

_AN: And it would be. A taxi from downtown Halifax to the airport is almost sixty dollars - ONE WAY! Just a little FYI. Before begging for reviews, I would just like to point out that I am loving writing about a location I actually lived for a couple of years. When I mention road names, businesss and the like - it's all real. It's so fun to include all those little things. That being said, next chapter we will see Sam and Dean ... kind of ... Katie and Sarah will see Sam and Dean ... we'll read about it. :) Oooohhh ... I am tired. Onto Review Responses: Ehunter82, so glad you are so glad about the sequel. Elusivepoet, I promise plenty of awkward ... starting next chapter. MrsBrdlv, I know, once I saw the spoilers I knew it was an opportunity I just couldn't pass up. PrincessOfBoredness, that's the hope! _

_So please review! Your reviews are the caffiene that keeps me going. ~Ella _


	3. Chapter Two

_AN: The boys are back. Mwuhahahaha! I'm having so much fun writing this sequel. Hope you enjoy reading it as well! ~ Ella _

* * *

**Surviving February**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_Friday February 25_

_Afternoon_

* * *

Sarah gripped the wheel tightly. Her stomach seemed to be doing somersaults as she drove down the highway towards the airport. It seemed so impossible that they were picking up Sam and Dean that she almost didn't believe it. Taking a deep breath, she glanced at Katie who seemed to be in shock as well. Her brown hair tied back, brown eyes staring aimlessly at the road in front of them, Katie was the picture of shocked stillness.

"Music?" Sarah asked, the silence starting to get on her already frayed nerves.

"What?" Katie asked, whipping her head around.

"Music?" Sarah repeated.

"Oh, right," Katie said flipping on a random channel. Unlike most of their other drives though, she did not blare the music. A generic, meaningless pop beat started to fill the car.

Ten minutes later, Sarah made out the exit for the airport. Luckily her Aunt lived in Ontario and would frequently fly home to visit, meaning Sarah was very familiar with the parking areas for the airport. Quickly parking her parent's vehicle, Sarah and Katie looked uneasily at each other before heading into the airport.

The bustle of people, carts, baggage, the sound of mixing languages and smell of food from a small Tim Horton's outlet overcame Sarah's senses as she stepped through the revolving doors. The airport was busy, like usual, and as Katie and Sarah made their way over to where a group of people were waiting, Sarah felt like her heart was going to jump out of her throat.

Twenty minutes of waiting later, Katie and Sarah stood beside the glass separator, staring up the escalator on the other side just waiting for the two people they thought they would never see again appear. As another group of people started to descend, Sarah held her breath, frantically scanning the crowd, trying to find a familiar face. Nothing. It was a quarter to four, Sarah was going to be late for the rehearsal dinner and her sister would be freaking out because she had turned her phone off. Another group of people, and this time there were two faces which Sarah knew very well.

Sam and Dean seemed to be arguing about something, but the sight of them was beyond words. Letting out a choked laugh, she barely let them get through the glass separator before she launched herself at the one closest to her. Grabbing Dean close, she hugged him tightly. Trying hard not to cry, she let him go.

"Whoa, hey," Dean said, startled by the sudden armful of girl.

"Hey," Sarah replied, before turning to Sam and giving him a hug as well. Taking a step back, she watched as Katie hugged each one. "So, I guess we need to get your suitcases?"

"No, we, um, we didn't bring any," Sam said. "It was kind of a quick exit."

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked, completely bewildered.

"Balthazar," Dean replied, before realizing the girls probably didn't know who that was. "See, he's this angel who ..."

"Stole weapons from Heaven," Katie smirked. "Yeah, we know."

"He sent us here," Sam supplied. "He sent us through a window and we ended up an a set."

"And now people think we're this Jensen Ackles and Jared Pada-something," Dean continued.

"Padalecki," Sam supplied.

"Right, and we couldn't reach Castiel, we found a sweet fake-mine trailer, and remembered that you two came from a world that our lives are a television show," Dean explained. "Figured there couldn't be too many of those and started to call."

"That's great," Sarah said, checking the time on her cell. "Listen, I hate to do this to you guys, but you chose the absolutely wrong time to crash our reality. So, you guys are going to be our dates. We have a change of shirts in the car. We're already late. Let's go!"

Grabbing Dean's arm she started to tug him through the revolving doors as Katie grabbed Sam.

"Wait," Dean called out. "What?"

"Remember my sister Olivia?" Sarah asked, not stopping as she dragged him across the street and through the parking lot. "It's her wedding – tomorrow! We have a rehearsal dinner which started about five minutes ago and my sister is going to _kill_ me when I am late. So, you guys are now our dates. Congratulations, now get in the car and take off your shirt."

"What?" Dean asked, looking like someone had punched him in the nuts.

"A wedding," Katie said, shoving Sam into the back of the car. "It's when you get dressed up and two people exchange vows. Quite popular."

Sighing, Sarah could not help but feel a bit bad when she got into her seat and looked back at Sam and Dean who looked very much like lost puppies. Though, the image of Sam squished into the backseat was slightly amusing.

"I'm sorry guys, but this is the only way to keep you around without people getting suspicious," Sarah explained. "So please, just … change your shirts and fill us in on how we can help get you home."

"Why do we have to change our shirts?" Dean asked, suspiciously holding up a dress shirt Katie and Sarah had picked up on their way to the airport.

"Because my sister would flip if I brought some quote-on-quote date to her wedding or rehearsal dinner wearing stuff like that," Sarah answered.

"What's wrong with this?" Dean asked, very affronted.

"Nothing," Katie couldn't help laughing. "Olivia is just a bit of a bridezilla is all. It's better to just go along with it. Believe me."

"Dean," Sam said, giving his older brother a slight warning when he had opened his mouth. Once Dean sullenly started to undo his shirt, Sam turned to the girls. "Thanks for this."

"And no watching," Dean said, "this isn't a damn peepshow."

"Dean," Katie teased, unable to help herself, "we've seen you have a sex scene. Not much we haven't seen."

"Now that's just disturbing," Dean grumbled, quickly changing into his new shirt.

As the boys changed, Sarah couldn't help smiling. She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled this much. It just seemed to be permanently on her face.

As they drove over the bridge connecting Dartmouth to Halifax, the boys got them caught up on what was happening so far. Katie was explaining the last episode had been haunted mannequins, that there was no new episode tonight as the show started a tiny hiatus until the last week of March. Sam and Dean told them of a few hunts which they had been on, which they were both interested in because the show hadn't showcased them. Supposedly, most of the time was looking for anything unusual which might be connected to the Mother-of-all, which they weren't even sure if she had risen yet or not.

"She has," Sarah said.

"Sarah!" Katie scolded.

"What? It's different this time. We have no future knowledge. We don't know how to kill her or where she is. All we know is that the creepy dragon dudes shoved a virgin down a pit and then that virgin girl floated up all evil and stuff, saying they had work to do," Sarah said, defending herself.

"I guess," Katie agreed.

"So, she's already out of purgatory?" Dean asked.

"Yep, has been since that case you guys did on dragons," Sarah replied.

"But … that was weeks ago," Sam huffed. "Why haven't we seen her? Or there been any signs?"

"From our prospective, it's about pacing," Katie joked. "They have so many episodes and need to take their time before they show all the cards in the deck. For you guys, I don't know … maybe she doesn't want to be found until she has a creature-army at her beck and call."

"That's a happy thought," Dean said, full of sarcasm.

"I'm just theorizing," Katie defended.

"Okay guys, we are here," Sarah said, pulling onto the street where her sister's soon-to-be in-laws lived. "So, Mother-of-all and monster talk is put on hold. Got it?"

"Got it," Sam said, as Dean pouted.

"Good, we'll only be here for a couple of hours and then we can go home and research away." Sarah promised. "Now, game faces everyone."

Getting out of the car, Sarah and Katie shared one slightly panicked look before going up and ringing the doorbell.

* * *

Dean was still trying to calm his nerves from the flight. The past few hours had been a whirlwind of chaos. From arriving in a different dimension, to flying across Canada, to seeing Sarah and Katie again … Dean was trying to get a grip. Luckily he had a lot of experience in the unsettling and unexpected, it was his job after all. But nothing could have prepared him for the rehearsal dinner. As soon as the door had opened, it seemed like one big stream of movement, hugging, firm handshakes and even, much to Dean's disgust, kissing. He had known that Sarah had a family back home, but this was like nothing he had ever seen before.

The door was answered by 'Linda', the mother of the guy marrying Sarah's sister. After that, the hallway was crowded with family members. An elderly gray haired lady, Grandma Nadeau, had hugged both Sam and Dean gushing about how nice it was to meet them. Grandpa Short, who was hard of hearing, had shouted he had never heard of them before as he vigorously pumped their arms in an enthusiastic handshake. Aunts hugged, Uncles gave handshakes,except for Uncle Ted who had to be one of the smallest guys Dean had ever met, who hugged all four of them and his wife gave the handshakes. Then there were cousins, so many cousins. It took them almost half an hour to move out of the hallway, and Dean severely needed a drink.

He had never experienced this sort of … family. It was slightly overwhelming to see.

Finally making an escape, Dean slipped into the kitchen area and was relieved to see a bar made up filled with a wide array of drinking options and mixes. He did not need a mix. Today of all days deserved a very stiff drink … a very, very stiff drink.

Pouring one, he quickly downed it back before pouring a second. As he took a sip, he wondered if he could survive the next hour or so hiding in the kitchen. He didn't think he could take any more introductions.

"So you're my daughter's date?"

Spinning around, Dean was caught off guard by a masculine version of Sarah. It was the same blue eyes, and Dean was sure twenty years ago, the same auburn hair, though now the man standing in front of him had more gray than auburn left.

"You must be Mr. Nadeau," Dean said, trying to think of someway to get out of this situation. He decided to throw some cliché lines out, not sure what to say. "Nice to meet you. Sarah's told me a lot about you."

"I wish I could say the same," Mr. Nadeau replied, eyeing Dean as if he was some sort of predator. "I didn't hear about you until this morning when my little girl wanted to borrow the car to pick up some … date. I thought you would be younger."

"Oh," Dean said, not sure what to say. He didn't think the girls or Sam would approve if he said something sarcastic.

"How old are you?" He questioned.

"Dad?" Sarah asked, running into the room. Sending her one panicked, get your dad the hell away from me look, Dean was relieved when she picked up on the signal. "Could you bring the dip in? They've pretty much devoured the one inside?"

Sighing, Mr. Nadeau gave Dean one more intimidating look, before grabbing the dip. "Sure thing pumpkin. You two coming?"

"Yep, you just go ahead," she said, practically pushing her dad out of the room. "Oh and Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Don't try to intimidate my dates, or I will be forced to tell them about the time you cried trying to put a worm on a hook to go fishing," Sarah told him sweetly.

Laughing, he quickly gave her a peck on the forehead. "Yes, but the worm hadn't hurt my little girl."

Dean watched Sarah roll her eyes and Mr. Nadeau leave. Turning back around to face him, Sarah said, "Sorry about that. He's a teddy bear, really. How you holding up?"

"Well, I'm in a different dimension ..."

"Yeah, I know how that feels like," Sarah chuckled, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, she smiled encouragingly up at him. "We'll get you home. I promise."

"It's nice to see you again," Dean admitted.

"It's nice to see you too."

"Sarah?" A woman a couple years older than Sarah burst into the kitchen. "Oh thank god! I've been trying to reach you all day. This is a disaster!"

Sighing, Sarah turned around and faced the dramatic older woman, "What's the disaster now Olivia?"

"The whole thing. Rehearsal dinners are supposed to be relaxing and small. This is not small."

"It's the family. As soon as they hear free food, they figure everyone is invited. You know that," Sarah reminded her.

"Yeah, but what if there is not enough food? Or napkins!"

"Oh my god, you're right. I do think the world will end if there is not enough napkins," Sarah said sarcastically, trying to remind herself that she only had to deal with this craziness for a one more day. "What have I been telling you, for the last thousand or so disasters? You need to calm down!"

"I just want it to be perfect," Olivia said sadly. Sighing, Sarah grabbed both of her shoulders.

"It will be. Just think, soon you and Mike will be married and all of this will be over," Sarah reminded her.

"I can't wait," Olivia said bleakly. "This is so stressful."

"I know."

A slightly cough from Dean brought the girls attention back to him. "Oh, Olivia, this is my date, Dean. Dean my sister and the lovely bride, Olivia."

"Nice to meet ..." Dean started to say, but was cut off by Olivia.

"A date? But the seating is finished! And what about food? We only have so many plates reserved." she fretted.

"It's okay, I already phoned the hall and the back table had some room at it. I took care of everything, you won't even notice them," Sarah said, trying to stop another rant before it could start.

"Them?" Olivia asked.

"It's just two of them. His brother Sam too." Sarah said quickly. "Calm."

"Right," Olivia said, "right, calm. Is there anything I could do to help with the dessert or is it ready for later?"

"Dessert?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, the dessert you were supposed to bring," Olivia said.

Feeling the bottom of her stomach drop, she though back to the dessert sitting in her fridge. "Oh shit."

* * *

_AN: Please review, every time you review good things happen. It's a fact. So here's to day two of my five day stint. New chapter up tomorrow. ~Ella _


	4. Chapter Three

_AN: Heyo! So, it's mid-week. Not that that has anything to do with anything ... just thought I would point it out. For some reason I kept thinking today was Thursday ... I even did my weekly "Fanart Thursday" post on my blog ... and then I realised it was Wednesday ... it was such a let down. If you would like to help improve this day, please read and review! Thanks ~Ella _

* * *

**Surviving February**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_Friday February 25_

_Evening_

* * *

Sam was not sure what to do. He was sitting on an extremely small couch, squished against Katie while a pile of kids were practically crawling all over them. It wasn't that he didn't like kids, he just didn't have too much experience with them and he was feeling extremely outnumbered. Added the the already topsy-turvy day he was having, he felt decidedly off-balance about the whole situation.

"Are you a giant?" One of the kids asked.

"He isn't a giant, stupid! He's a mutant!"

"How can you tell he's a mutant?"

"I think he's just a giant."

"Or an alien!"

"Are you an alien mister?"

"AHHH! He's come to eat our brains!"

"Attack!"

Suddenly Sam was knocked off the couch as several children decided to tackle him and start hitting him with couch pillows. Unsure what to do, Sam ignored his impulse to fight back, since he didn't want to harm any of the kids.

"Help," he called up to Katie, who was laughing too hard to do anything more than shake her head. "Traitor."

Slowly sitting up, causing two of them which had practically been on his chest to roll off, the others scampered off. "Alien attack! Run!" They had screamed, before running off in a fit of giggles. Walking back over to the couch, Sam glared down at Katie.

"What?" she asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Thanks for the help," he grumbled.

"Oh, please. That was adorable," Katie teased.

"I was mauled by four year olds."

"They're six, one's seven and the other is eight," Katie corrected. "And they like you."

Scoffing, Sam tried to see if he could find Dean in the crowd of people. "Have you seen Dean or Sarah?"

"No," Katie said, frowning. "Sarah said she was getting some dip, and I haven't seen Dean since we got here."

Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Sam eyed the nearest door. "Maybe we should try to find them."

"Okay," Katie said, rolling her eyes. Slowly getting up from the couch, Katie couldn't help smiling at the mental image of the kids attacking Sam. "Well, if Sarah went to get dip, then she's probably in the kitchen."

Leading the way, Katie tried to maneuver her way through the crowded room. However, as luck would have it Mrs. Nadeau stopped them in the hallway. Sarah's mother smiled brightly as she stopped the escape with a big hug.

"Katie, sweetie, I didn't even see you come in! And where's Drew?" Mrs. Nadeau asked, taking a sip from the glass of wine.

"He couldn't make it. He needed to work tonight to make it to the wedding tomorrow," Katie explained, suddenly feeling very nervous about introducing the Winchester's to Drew … hopefully they would be gone before then. "So I brought my friend, Sam. Sam, this is Mrs. Nadeau, Sarah's mom."

"Pleasure to meet you," he said politely, shaking her hand.

"You know," Mrs. Nadeau said, tilting her head slightly. "You look freakishly like that actor … oh what's his name … from Gilmore Girls."

"Gilmore Girls?" Sam asked, looking horrified.

"You mean, Jared Padalecki?" Katie asked, loving the look of horror on Sam's face. "The one that is on the show Supernatural?"

"Oh, that's the one!" Mrs. Nadeau said cheerfully. "Not that I watch that silly Supernatural show."

"Silly?" Sam asked.

"Oh, the girls love it," Mrs. Nadeau carried on. "It's about these silly, little monsters or something. I'm not one for that sort of thing. So, Sam, how long have you known our Katie?"

"Um," Sam said, unsure what to say.

"A year," Katie lied. "He and his brother lived in the building next to us. Moved out a few months back and are just visiting for the weekend."

"Oh, so I suppose you weren't here in December then?" Mrs. Nadeau questioned.

"Um, no?" Sam said, not sure what to say, but going along as best he could.

"No, that makes sense, we met most of Sarah's and Katie's friends then, what with their disappearance and all. What a horrible month! Though, to be fair, I could have met you then … I don't remember most of it," Mrs Nadeau said, tearing up a bit, and pulling Katie into a one-arm hug. "I always had faith you would come home."

Feeling a bit choked up, Katie just returned the one-armed hug, squeezing a bit tight to show her gratitude. The Nadeau's had always included Katie as one of their own. Since before Katie could remember, she had been as welcomed in their household as she had in her own. She couldn't remember the last time she had had to ring the doorbell before just walking in.

"They're lucky to have you," Sam muttered.

Laughing softly, Mrs. Nadeau shook her head. "No, we're lucky to have them, don't you agree?"

"Ugh, yes," Sam said, shifting uncomfortably in the hallway.

"Oh, look at me," Mrs. Nadeau laughed, wiping away a few stray tears. "I'm getting all emotional now. Perhaps I should lay off the wine. Oh, I say, do you know that date of Sarah's?"

"Yes, he's my brother," Sam told her.

"Oh, so I guess he isn't the actor from Dawson's Creek?" Mrs Nadeau sighed. "That's too bad. Oh, when you see him next, please apologize for my husband for me? We've grown a bit more protective of our girls since … well … Oh, there's uncle Ted over there! I better say hello."

"Huh. So that's Sarah's mother," Sam said, watching the brunette older woman make her way over to the small man who seemed to be entertaining a crowd of people with a story about, if his hand motions were anything to go by, fishing.

"Yeah, she's the best," Katie explained. "I wonder what Sarah's dad did to Dean."

Watching, Katie was confused when Sam's face broke out into a broad grin. "What?" She asked suspicously.

"Dean was not only in a Soap Opera, but Dawson's Creek!" Sam said, unable to hide his mirth. Feeling like he was getting a bit too much pleasure out of this, Katie could not help but to add.

"Yeah, and you were in Gilmore Girls," she teased.

"Yes, but he doesn't know that," Sam said, before glancing down quickly at Katie. "Don't tell him."

Laughing, she spun away and started to make her way into the kitchen.

"Katie!" Sam called after her, hurrying to catch up.

Entering into the kitchen they were surprised to find Dean, no Sarah, and one hysterical girl. Sam took one second to enjoy the sight of his brother scrambling to comfort a random girl, before him and Katie stepped forward.

"Olivia?" Katie said, hurrying over. "Are you okay?"

"Sarah forgot the dessert!" She wailed.

Moving beside Dean, the two shared a 'what the hell' look. Searching his memory, Sam was able to recall that Olivia was the name of the Sarah's sister … which would make her the bride.

"Sarah ran out to grab something," Dean explained.

"See. Nothing to get worried about O," Katie reassured her. "Why don't you go out and get some of that infamous dip before they run out of it again."

After hurrying Olivia out of the kitchen, promising everything was under control. The three of them were finally all alone.

"This is crazy," Dean complained. "We should be finding a way to get home, not … consoling crying women and worrying about desserts."

"It's just this evening Dean, I promise, first thing in the morning, we'll find a way home for you two," Katie promised.

"Dean's right," Sam argued. "We need to get home."

"I know," Katie said, starting to get annoyed. "But you can't just appear and expect us to drop everything. Now, we will help as much as we can, all we are asking is that you shut it and suck it up for a couple of hours. When we get home we will deal with your issues. Right now, we need to deal with this. Do you guys even have any plan?"

"On the flight," Sam said, ignoring the pained groan coming from Dean just thinking about the flight. "we thought, maybe, we could try to reverse the spell."

"How do we do that?" Katie asked.

"Well, it won't be easy," Dean said. "I mean, first off, we'll need some bone of saint."

"Bone of saint?" A voice said from behind them. Spinning around, Katie felt her heart drop when she saw Rob standing in the doorway. At sixteen, he was already the tallest family member. His lanky frame was hunched in the doorway as his eyes suspiciously stayed glued on Sam and Dean. "Who are you guys?"

"Listen kid, maybe you should get your coke and just hightail it out of here," Dean said, hoping the kid would just leave.

"So the supposed 'date' of my sister is talking about bones and you think you can just call me kid and I'll leave is that it? Who are you?" Rob demanded. Katie had to admit, despite being only fifteen, soon to be sixteen, Rob was pretty intimidating as he stood up fully next to Dean. She was also surprised to find that the kid had grown so much he was actually a bit taller than Dean. If he kept this up, he would be on par with Sam.

"Listen, we're sorry about that. My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean, we were just talking about this … story we heard, it was nothing," Sam said, trying to smooth over the situation.

"Sam and Dean? What's your last name?" Rob questioned.

"Winchester," Sam answered before he noticed Katie's frantic 'shut up' movements.

"Sam and Dean Winchester?" Rob asked.

"What's it to you?" Dean asked, not sure if he hated the kid for trying to intimidate him or liked him because he had guts.

"Like the fictional television characters?" Rob was skeptical, that much was sure as he looked from one to the other. "You look like Jensen and Jared too … is this a joke?"

"Nope," Katie stepped in, trying to diffuse the situation. "Just a really weird coincident. So, Rob, I heard you actually managed to score perfect on that last exam, I take it schools going well?"

With that, Katie was able to distract the conversation for long enough until Sarah returned from the local corner store with some random goodies. The night was able to pass without any more close calls. The kids kept randomly attacking Sam, which Dean thought was hilarious and by the end of the night he was helping the kids by teaching them the best way to take out his brother, much to Sam's horror. Sarah's dad kept sending threatening looks and hints towards Dean, which Sam supposed made up for the whole 'alien attack' thing. Finally, after eating more food than they had in the last month, endless talking and noise, the four of them left the rehearsal dinner just after midnight.

Walking back to their apartment, since Sarah had given the keys back to her parents, they all laughed at Dean's horror at finding out the girls did not own a vehicle.

"Here we are, home sweet home," Sarah said, grandly sweeping her arms in front of her to show off the old, blue home. "We're on the second floor."

"Good," Sam said. "let's get some research done."

* * *

_AN: Tada! Another chapter in a row. Making it 3/5. Only a couple more to go and then a slight break over the weekend and we will continue next week. As for my Review Responses section ... So, people that followed 'Surviving December' know that I don't like to give away future plot points, so if you have asked about a future event (coughcastielcough) please do not be upset when I don't 'respond' in here ... anyways, now that the disclaimer is out of the way ... PrincessOfBoredness: I think Sam and Dean at any extremely 'normal' function is a funny thought. Think about it ... Ehunter82: Glad to make you laugh. I also liked Sarah hanging up on him. I remember in my outline, I was trying to think of how she would react, and I came up with ten different possibilities, but I liked that one best. BethWinchester97: Thank you! I liked that too, though it would have been better to actually see it on TV ... ) Shilo-Shadow: Glad you and your gramps found the sequel okay! I plan to update tomorrow and Friday and then start up again on Monday. So that means a two day break over the weekend ... please don't hunt me down. :) _

_Thank you all of my reviewers! ~ella _


	5. Chapter Four

__

AN: Another day, another chapter ... Enjoy! ~Ella

* * *

**Surviving February**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_Saturday February 26_

_Morning_

* * *

Lianne Johnson was never one to sleep in. She would get up as soon as the sun hit her face, regardless of how tired she was or how late she had stayed out the night before. It was a trait which would sometimes annoy her roommates: Elaina, Sarah and Katie. Especially since the first thing Lianne would do every morning, as soon as she got up, was make breakfast. It was just unfortunate that every time she made breakfast, the fire alarm would go off. According to her roommates, it was because she couldn't cook. Lianne just thought the fire alarm had it in for her. It was a love-hate sort of relationship.

That morning was no different. Deciding to be lame, Elaina and her had gone to bed in good time, even though it had been the last Friday of their Reading Week. They had not even heard Sarah and Katie get in from the rehearsal dinner.

Groggily getting out of bed, she didn't bother to put on anything over her tiny, little nightdress. Her wild, curly hair was shoved on top of her head, cascading around her heart-shaped face. Rubbing her eyes blearily she walked past the living room and into the kitchen. She had just gotten out the frying pan when she heard it … a snore. And it wasn't coming from the bedrooms, no, it was too close … it was coming from the living room.

Clutching the frying pan, she creeped out of the kitchen and let out a horrible scream. Two strangers had broken into their apartment and were on the couches. Both men were too big for the small sofas the girls had bought for next to nothing online. They must be homeless men, here to rob them and kidnap them and hold them for ransom, Lianne concluded.

As the shorter one jumped to his feet at the sound of the scream, Lianne wasted no time swinging the frying pan, effectively knocking out the first intruder. Unfortunately, the second, much taller one, was more prepared, already seeing his partner-in-crime get taken out. Letting out a war cry, Lianne lunged at the tall one, who fell off the back of the couch trying to dodge the attack.

"Lianne!" Elaina yelled, running into the living room.

"Run!" Lianne screamed, taking another swing at the intruder, making sure she was blocking his exits. "Take Sarah and Katie and call the police!"

"Are you crazy?" The tall one asked, groaning as the frying pan hit his shoulder. "We're friends-"

"Right! Friends who want to kill us!" Lianne cried out, tossing the frying pan away only to tackle him at the knees. Bringing down the giant, they ended up knocking over the bookcase. Picking up the largest book she could see, the Complete English Dictionary (new with over a 1,000 more words), Lianne started to pummel the intruder, hoping Elaina was making her escape.

"Get off my brother!" The other man roared. It seemed he had recovered faster than Lianne thought from the frying pan to the face. He grabbed her around her waist and hoisted her up off his criminal partner-slash-sibling.

"Lianne!" Elaina cried, jumping onto the other man's back and yanking his hair back viciously. Seeing her opportunity, she swung her foot up to kick him in the crotch. As his arms slackened in pain, Lianne grabbed her dictionary and started to beat the other one again.

"What the hell!" Katie and Sarah yelled, running into the room. "Stop it!"

"Don't worry, we've got'em," Elaina grunted, still on the one man's back, hitting any part she could find.

"No, they're our friends! We invited them over!" Sarah yelled.

Both Lianne and Elaina stopped what they were doing, and glanced at Sarah and Katie. "Seriously?" Elaina asked.

"Seriously," Katie promised. "They're friends of ours, Sam and Dean. They're just crashing here this weekend."

"Oh," Lianne said, getting off the tall one. Taking a step back, she noted the blood dripping from Dean's nose and the split lip on Sam. Walking over to grab the frying pan, she spun back around to face the group. "Anyone want some breakfast?"

* * *

After breakfast, which Lianne was upset they wouldn't let her do the cooking, she was trying to piece everything together. She decided the best way to get answers would be through interrogation. Waiting until the other girls went to get changed out of their pajamas, Lianne sat on the couch, arms crossed and the sternest expression she could muster on her face. She was getting answers and she was getting answers now.

"So, last names?" She demanded, making the boys smirk a bit, not as intimidated now that they were fully awake and not about to be attacked off-guard.

"Winchester," Sam supplied, sitting on the couch across from her.

"So … it's Sam and Dean Winchester," Lianne said, frowning slightly. "Those names sound slightly familiar … aren't there characters on a show with those names?"

"I guess so," Dean grumbled, still pissed his life had been turned into a television series.

"And you look exactly like the actors ..." Lianne pointed out, tilting her head. "You're both smoking hot."

"Thanks," Dean smirked, while Sam just looked awkward.

"Are you guys the actors? Doing some sort of alias so people don't recognize you?" Lianne asked.

"No," Dean swore, while Sam said "Yes."

Glancing at each other, they tried to come up with some sort of lie. Lianne was too quick for them.

"Or, are you two actually Sam and Dean Winchester who have come into an alternate dimension and are frantically trying to find a way home?" she asked innocently. Both boys looked at her with gobsmacked expressions. "What? I hear Sarah and Katie talking sometimes when they think we aren't listening. I do live with both of them."

"Yeah, but, that's just crazy," Sam said, desperately trying to see if the girl in front of them was serious.

"It makes more sense then you guys being actors," Lianne shrugged.

"How does that make more sense?" Dean questioned, not following her logic.

"Your auras are all wrong for acting," she said simply.

"You can see auras?" Sam asked, a look of disbelief written clearly across her face.

"No, she can't," Sarah said, frowning as she walked in. "Lianne, what the hell are you doing?"

"I am just figuring out where these guys are from," Lianne said. "Because I was on the internet while you kicked me out of the kitchen-"

"Because we didn't want you to burn the place down," Sarah interjected.

"I decided to do some research into the Jared and Jensen guys. It's all over the internet." Lianne said smugly.

"What's all over the internet?" Sarah asked, sending a worried glance over to Sam and Dean.

"That they supposedly had a mental break down, thinking they're their characters Sam and Dean Winchester. According to the gossip columns, Jared and Jensen quit and skipped town," Lianne informed her. "Same time that these two showed up here. Their calling it the doomsday for the show, between that and the extra being killed on set."

"What happened?" Sam asked, both him and Dean perking up at the mention of an extra being killed.

"The paper didn't have any details, and they didn't release his name yet," Lianne said. "But I managed to put two and two together. I heard you and Katie talking when you thought I wasn't here or listening, I know what happened in December Sarah."

"What?" Sarah whispered, feeling her heart beat hard in her chest.

"So, I figured these guys must actually be the legendary Sam and Dean from that show you love," Lianne shrugged. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

Unsure if she wanted to laugh or cry, she grabbed Lianne in a tight hug. Only Lianne, crazy Lianne, would think that alternate realms were the only sensible conclusion. "I am so happy you're insane."

"I know," Lianne smiled widely. "So, how can I help?"

"First, you can get dressed," Sarah suggested.

Groaning, Dean raked one lecherous look over her. "Does she have to?"

* * *

_AN: Thank you all my wonderful reviewers! I give you many virtual hugs. So, I broke my own unsaid rule ... I introduced another OC, who will be an important part of the story ... so I hope to goodness you enjoyed Lianne. I also broke a second rule with the character, in Surviving December I had named the friends and roommates Lianne and Elaina as a shout out to my friends out East. I hate having OCs based on real people ... but crazy Lianne has managed to make it in to this one. Sigh. Please review and tell me what you thought. Plus you get a point if you can correctly guess who killed the extra and why. Till next time! ~Ella _


	6. Chapter Five

_AN: Greetings! Happy Supernatural Friday everyone. I will admit, the promo scared me a bit, so I am pretty excited to see what'll go down. Until then, I hope you enjoy the latest instalment. ~Ella _

* * *

**Surviving December**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

_Saturday February 26_

_Morning_

* * *

Sarah and Katie were huddled together in Sarah's bedroom, David Beckham staring down at them as they talked in hushed tones.

"What do you mean Lianne knows?"

"Katie, I just told you, she said she heard us talking about it."

"But we hardly ever talked about … December."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we didn't not ever talk about it."

"Sarah, this is insane."

"I know … do you think Elaina knows?"

"No. No way."

"Right."

"Though … I didn't think Lianne knew."

"But Lianne's crazy, so … I mean Elaina would probably not believe us even if we took her to their reality."

"Lianne does still believe in the tooth fairy."

"And she thinks that aliens are reading our minds."

"And that blood oranges grow in blood."

"And that inanimate objects have emotions."

"Why are we friends with her again?"

"I'm not sure, but listen, Katie … this has to be your problem today."

"What?"

"I need to go and get my hair done and meet up with my sister and do all the wedding stuff."

"Sarah, you can't just abandon me. Especially when I am stuck with one insane friend and two hunters from another dimension!"

"Suck it up. Katie, you know how bad O will flip if I am not there for her today."

"Right, fine, whatever. Just … keep your cell handy. I'll call if there's an emergency."

"Great. I need to run."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"What?"

"I just mean … I know you were having a hard time with everything and Cas. And now the boys are here but angel-boy isn't … I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"You're a horrible liar, you know that?"

"I'm fine."

"It's just … not like you to keep things bottled up like this. I'm worried is all."

"Well I am fine! Now, I am leaving, and you … make sure the boys don't do anything stupid."

"Why don't you ask me to stop breathing?"

"Because I'm not that mean."

As Sarah quickly slipped out of the room, Katie sighed and stared up at David Beckham. Shaking her head, she looked helplessly up at the poster, "this is not going to be good."

* * *

Sam, Dean, Lianne and Katie stood on the sidewalk waiting for the taxi. Last night, Sam and Dean had used Jared and Jensen's credit cards to purchase a whole slew of material, much of which Katie preferred not to think about, and it was agreed that tonight, after the wedding they would attempt to reverse the spell. It was all planned. The one problem? They had to once again get to the airport to get the illegally smuggled material.

"What's your friend doing?" Dean asked, looking at the Lianne warily, not sure what to make of the girl. Her wild curls were let loose and tossed around in the late February gusts. Eyes closed and making a humming noise, Katie could see why Sam and Dean would think Lianne was a bit of a loose canon.

"She's sending positive thoughts to the taxi," she explained absently, used to Lianne's antics.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"She thinks it speeds them up," Katie said.

"She's insane," Dean stated, looking very uneasy to be around someone he considered certifiable.

"Well, she believed you guys," Katie shrugged. "What did you expect?"

The trip to the airport was a success, and one that Katie was determined never to experience again. As they drove away, she kept thinking that cops were going to start chasing after them. She was spared the Winchester boys making fun of her jumpiness due to them being distracted by Lianne who was arguing mythology with them. Lianne, who had never watched a full episode of Supernatural in her life, was determined to believe that if werewolves and vampires existed in their world, then unicorns and happy things must as well. In a bizarre attempt to understand the other reality, Lianne seemed to have clumped Disney with Harry Potter and Sam and Dean were not loving the comparisons. Katie decided to spare them once Umpa-Lumpas were brought up.

"We need to get you guys suits," Katie said, turning to their taxi driver who kept shooting them weird, unsettling looks. "You can drop us off at the Mic-Mac Mall, please."

"Sure thing," he grumbled, still eyeing the three in the backseat.

"Why do we need suits?" Dean asked, but Katie was cut off from answering him by her cellphone ringing.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi there, I just wanted to double check the time of the wedding. I'm picking you up at one-thirty right?" Drew asked. Sending a worried look into the backseat, Katie sent up a quick prayer that she could pull this off.

"Yep. Oh, and just so you know, I have some friends coming along too. Kind of last minute." Katie said, trying to sound nonchalant about the entire thing.

"Oh," Drew said, sounding taken aback by it. "Okay. Cool. They'll be catching a ride with us then?"

"Yes. If that's okay?" Katie asked.

"Of course," Drew laughed easily, not even thinking twice about it. Smiling broadly into the phone, she once again wondered how lucky she had been to find such a supportive, wonderful man. "So, are you finally going to tell me what this fabulous dress you keep hinting at looks like?"

"How do you know I won't be going _au naturel_?" Katie teased.

"Because I know just enough about the bride to know you would be dead before making it one foot into the building," Drew said, laughing.

"Well, I can say that there is one little clip that I think you'll love," Katie told him.

"A clip?"

"Yeah, I don't know what the designer was thinking because one little clip and the whole thing comes undone," Katie flirted, just picturing Drew's face. "Interested?"

"I think I'll need some proof," Drew insisted.

"Maybe you'll get some."

"Promise?"

"Yep," Katie promised. "I better go."

"Love you," he said in parting.

"Love you too."

Hanging up her cell phone she turned back to let Sam and Dean know that they were less than a minute away from the mall. However, their stunned faces made her falter. "What?"

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"Drew," Katie said slowly, searching their face for some recollection. "My boyfriend."

"Oh, right," Sam said, shaking his head as he finally remembered.

"I forgot you had a boyfriend," Dean said, still looking at Katie oddly.

"Awkward," Lianne let out in a sing-song voice, squished in the middle of the two men. Not that she cared. She had openly told them that until they left they were going to be her personal eye candy. She could think of things a lot worse than being stuck in-between two hot guys. "We're here!"

It was lucky that Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles made a decent income, because Katie was sure between the suits and illegally smuggled body parts and flying across the country, the credit cards must be about to max out. Sam and Dean Winchester threw the money away with as much enthusiasm as a child in a candy store. Though, to be fair, it wasn't like they were going to be in this reality long.

Going into the closest menswear store, they looked to get a suit fast. Drew was picking them up in forty-five minutes and Katie was still not dressed. Hurrying them into the change rooms, Katie was busy trying to make sure Lianne was not spying on them when they changed. A strange buzzing sound made Lianne look up nervously.

"Please don't be aliens. Please don't be aliens." Lianne muttered under her breathe, while Katie looked around trying to find the source of the noise. It seemed to be coming from Sam's coat pocket. It turned out to be his cell phone, and a quick check of the caller ID said it was 'Misha' calling. Katie felt her hand shake. She loved Misha Collins.

"Sam," she called, "you've got an incoming call!"

"What?" He asked, quickly darting out of the changing room without a shirt in his haste. "Who'ld be calling me?"

Trying not to look at his chest, Katie answered, "Um, Misha Collins?"

"That actor guy?" Sam grimaced. "Just ignore it."

"What?" Katie squealed. "It's Misha Collins! If Misha Collins calls you, you answer damnit!"

Hitting the talk button she forced the phone into his hand. After a split second of silent argument, Sam held the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

Sam's slightly annoyed expression quickly morphed into one of utmost bewilderment. "Cas?"

"What?" Katie asked.

"Did you say it's Cas?" Dean asked, hurrying out of his change room, shirt not fully done up.

"What are you … We're in Halifax with Katie and Sarah … What are you... Cas? Cas?" Looking up at Dean and Katie's expectant faces, Sam just shrugged. "He hung up."

"He hung up?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. "What the hell? Is he going to zap us up or what?"

"He didn't say," Sam said. "Only that he would be here soon."

Before Dean could vent about angels, a flash startled all three of them. Glancing up, they looked over at Lianne who was putting away her camera. "What?" She asked innocently. "I need a new image for my laptop."

Self-consciously Dean pulled his shirt closed and Sam covered his chest with his arm before quickly darting back into the change room to finish trying on the suits.

Katie meanwhile glanced down at the cell phone, Sam had given to her in his hasty retreat back into the change rooms and away from her lecherous roommate. Was Castiel coming here? That was a stupid question, of course Castiel was coming here. Sighing, she leaned against the wall. She just hoped Sarah was ready for this. The few times Katie had managed to get Sarah to even slightly talk about December, the mention of a certain angel had been stealthily avoided. Katie worried that Sarah wasn't ready for this. But there wasn't much she could do.

Glancing up she saw Lianne trying to sneak a look into Dean's change rooms and grabbed her friend back with a sigh. She had no idea how she was going to survive the next few hours without going insane.

* * *

_AN: I have to admit, this is the first time in a long time I have updated a chapter and the previous one had no comments. I've been spoiled. I hope this one was more enjoyable! Next chapter will be up Monday. Until then I will do my Review Reponse section ... Ehunter82: Sam gets hung up on a lot in my stories ... didn't even think about it until the end of this chapter. Shilo-Shadow: I will keep that in mind and be very watchful this weekend. To both: I am glad you liked the alien attacks. I did too. Now I am off to do my weekly blog entry! Yeah! _

_Until next time ~Ella _


	7. Chapter Six

AN: Wow, so this is short, but a promise is a promise. Enjoy! ~Ella

* * *

Surviving February

Chapter Six

* * *

Saturday February 26

Afternoon

* * *

Sarah wasn't sure what had happened. Last night Olivia had been hyperventilating over the smallest hiccup. Now, her older sister was a thousand times more relaxed. If it hadn't been the day of the wedding, and if everyone hadn't been running around doing last minute things, Sarah would have been relieved to have her normal, only mildly control-freak of a sister back. However, right in that moment, Olivia's zen was freaking her out.

Fitted in her Maid of Honour dress, with it's deep V and sleek appearance, Sarah was sitting beside her mother on the couch. Olivia looked beautiful. The white gown gave her a movie star appearance, as people kept telling her. Olivia would blush and wave off the compliments, but Sarah could see the smile light up her face every time she looked into the mirror. And who could blame her, it was her wedding day.

Still, as she sat there and watched Olivia relax and not care about anything, Sarah felt her eyebrows raise a bit with each and every mini-disaster which was brushed off.

"Did someone slip something into her drink?" Sarah asked in a hush tone to her mother.

Mrs. Nadeau, shooting Sarah an amused and tired look, shook her head. "Really Sarah."

"What? I'm being serious. It's like an intense case of bi-polar or something. I mean, the photographer is late and the new DJ hasn't got their wedding song yet, and yesterday O would have been flipping out. Now? It's like she's a vegetable or something, a big grinning vegetable that keeps saying how everything's great." Sarah explained.

"Well, just be happy your sister is calm," Mrs. Nadeau scolded gently.

"Maybe she's possessed," Sarah muttered.

"Don't be ridiculous Sarah," her mother laughed.

Before Sarah could say anything else on the matter, her cell phone started to vibrate, checking the caller ID, her heart missed a beat when it showed 'Katie'. "I'll be right back mom," Sarah whispered quickly leaving the bustling room and slipping into the hallway. "Katie? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, I just wanted to let you know that we survived. Illegally smuggled body parts and suits all taken care of," Katie said. "Actually Drew should be hear any second. How's everything going on your end?"

"Fine," Sarah said, her eyes narrowing at Katie's overly nonchalant update. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. It's probably nothing, but Sam got a phone call ..."

"Sarah! The cars are here! Are you going to ride with Olivia or the rest of the bridesmaids?" Her mother called out, her head peaking out of the doorway.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that," Sarah sighed. "Listen, just, tell me at the reception. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Um, right."

Hanging up, Sarah ran back into the room before she didn't have a seat.

* * *

Katie felt a bit awkward. Drew kept shooting the Winchester boys a weird look as they sat in isle. The service was being held at Pier 21, so it wasn't a far ways to go for them. If it had been in the summer, or in warmer weather, they probably would have just walked down. As it was though, Katie had sat in the passenger seat for an awkward five minute drive. Now they sat in the isle, Dean, Sam, Katie and then Drew.

"So, what do you guys do?" Drew asked, lightly putting an arm around Katie's shoulders. Katie shot a nervous look at the boys.

"Some odds and ends," Dean grunted.

"We travel a lot," Sam explained. "So, we kind of just pick up jobs as we go."

"Oh, cool," Drew nodded. "And, how long have you two been together?"

"What?" Dean asked, both him and Sam giving Drew a disgusted look.

"Sorry, I just figured," Drew apologized, laughing easily and throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

"Dean is technically Sarah's date and Sam's his brother. They've flown in from Vancouver, so we didn't want Sam to be the only one left in the hotel room." Katie explained to Drew.

"Oh, so how do you know Sarah?" Drew asked, running one hand through his short, brown, curly hair as he tried to find out more about their random tag-alongs. "No offense, but you seem kind of old."

"Great, so first I'm gay and now I'm old?" Dean asked, taking a disliking for the young man instantly.

"Dean," Sam said quietly, his eyes warning him to keep his cool.

"What?"Dean snapped at his brother. "I'm not old!"

"I just meant older than Sarah is all," Drew said, trying to fix the problem. "Man, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Katie jumped into the conversation, placing a placating peck on his cheek. "He's just touchy about his age. And him and Sarah, they're just good friends. Right Dean?"

"Yeah, we're not," Dean grimaced, but before he could say anything the sound of music cut him off.

"Shhhh, it's starting," Katie shushed him.

Sharing an unsure glance with Sam, both Dean and Sam turned around and waited with bated breath.

* * *

AN: Don't shoot me! This is the shortest chapter ever, but I need to run. Actually getting booted off the computer as I type this. Anyways, next one will be super long! And jampacked with awesome-ness, promise! Until next time ~Ella


	8. Chapter Seven

_AN: This took longer then anticipated to get up, and for everyone looking for my excuses here they are: I was in a play and I took a writing hiatus to focus my attention on that, I started a new job (which doesn't allow me to write during it - damn you actual work!), the computer with this chapter and the next one crashed and I needed to rewrite everything. Still, no good excuse - especially since I was able to write other fanfics in the process. So please forgive me my awesome reviewers! The point is that I have another couple of chapter's left of this and then I have TWO brand new concepts ... don't know which I will do first, but you can expect me to update more regularly! And right in time for the Summer Hellatus of 2011! Much love! ~Ella _

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Saturday February 26**

**Late afternoon - Evening **

* * *

Elaina was having one weird-ass afternoon. Lianne was sitting at her computer and giggling, which would not have been completely unusual but she was a bit more secretive about it and would mutter about having to "show the boys" tomorrow. Then there was Sarah and Katie, who had brought two sexy, drop-dead gorgeous model guys home last night and then everyone was acting mysterious and weird. The whole thing was off.

Elaina wasn't really one to over think a situation though, so she was able to shrug off the weirdness and focus on her twenty-page paper that was due in just a few days. She had found the snuggie that her roomies made fun of her for and curled up on the couch and was just in the middle of checking her notes to make sure she had spelled the last name of one researcher right when she heard the doorbell. Frowning, Elaina didn't think anyone was supposed to be coming over that day.

"I've got it!" Elaina yelled over to Lianne whose headphone's had assured she both hadn't heard the doorbell or Elaina's yell. Sighing, she quickly hurried down the steep staircase down to their door.

"Hello?" She greeted the man standing on her doorstep. He was middle aged, dark hair, wearing black and a deep intimidating scowl. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Are Sam and Dean Winchester here?" the man asked, not even giving a polite smile.

"Sam and Dean Winchester? Oh, is that their last names? No, you just missed them. Oh, what time is it ... huh, the reception should be starting soon though," Elaina said. "Are you a friend of theirs?"

"Where's the reception?" The man asked, still looking sour. Maybe the guys had ditched their friend because of his crappy attitude.

"Uh, Pier 21?" Elaina said. "Listen, they have their cell's why don't you just try texting?"

"I must go," and the man was off walking down the street in the completely wrong direction of Pier 21.

"Weirdo," Elaina muttered closing the door and making her way back to the living room. The sight of the mounds of paper and work left to do make her groan. "I'm getting a shower."

"What?" Lianne asked, finally taking off her earphones, the tin-y sound of music reverberating through the room.

"I'm getting a shower," Elaina said, pointing needlessly towards the bathroom. "Don't use the water or I will kick your ass."

* * *

Lianne was reading fanfiction; the dirtier the better. The plan was to ambush Sam and Dean with it. Lianne couldn't wait to see their faces.

Elaina had been in the shower a full half-hour when the doorbell sounded, interrupting Lianne as she saved one extremely graphic wincest story to her favourites for later. The boys would have nightmares after Lianne was done with them. Lianne sighed and made her way to the front door. Opening the door, Lianne actually squealed.

The trench coat, the suit, the eyes – it was the angel-dude from the show! Grabbing him by his hands, she pulled the frightened man into the house and dragged him up the stairs. Forcing him onto one of the couches, Lianne stopped screaming, only to pan, trying to get her breath back. The angel just sat, back rigidly straight and looking at her with big frightened eyes.

"You're the angel aren't you?" Lianne asked.

"Um, I'm here looking for Sam and Dean," he said, fidgeting slightly in his seat.

"Of course you are ... you would be of course ... um, what's your name?" Lianne had only done the most basic information research earlier that morning, and she could not remember a lot of details.

"Castiel," was the gravelly answer.

"Castiel ... huh, okay, wait – if you're an angel, why was I able to manhandle you?" Lianne asked, leaning forward inspecting every inch of him trying to see if there was a physical difference between angels and humans.

"My ... powers seemed to be locked away in this dimension," Castiel said quietly, leaning slightly away from Lianne. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Lianne, Katie and Sarah's roommate," Lianne said cheerfully. "Don't worry- I know all about December Castiel ... Castiel ... Cas? Are ... are you Cas?"

"Yes."

SMACK. Lianne smacked him across the head.

"That's for hurting Sarah you douche wad," Lianne explained as she went and sat in the second couch. "Would you like any tea? Something to eat or drink?"

"I never hurt Sarah," the angel said bristly.

"It's called a broken heart," Lianne said sadly, thinking of how her friend had been the past few months.

The angel stared down at the carpet in deep thought and Lianne let him have a few minutes to consider things before she got bored.

"So, what are you doing here? Did Balthazar zap you here as well?" Lianne asked, crossing her legs and leaning her head on one hand.

"I'm here to rescue Sam and Dean," Castiel said purposefully. "Where are they?"

"Um, I don't know ... I don't think Sarah could handle you just ... showing up to her sister's wedding," Lianne fretted, nervously biting her lip. "Listen, I'll just ... phone Katie and see what she thinks. Okay?"

"I must find Sam and Dean immediately," Castiel argued.

"That's great, but like you are currently being an awesome friend and trying to save your buddies. I'm also going to be an awesome friend and not throw Sarah under the bus, so you can chill your horses there man. I swear you aura is going to get a muddy colour to it," Lianne explained rationally.

"I don't understand what you just said." Damn, the angel had a cute head tilt; Lianne could see why Sarah had fallen for the guy ... even if he was a bit old in Lianne's opinion.

"Hey, who's this?" Elaina asked, walking into the room with a towel wrapped around her head, study t-shirt and sweat pants on.

"Oh, this is Cas, he's a friend of Sam and Dean's," Lianne said, not giving the angel a chance to speak.

"Oh, is he with that other guy?" Elaina asked, sitting at the other end of the couch and pulling her laptop back onto her lap.

"What other guy?" Lianne asked, an uneasy feeling developing in her stomach, especially the way Castiel had bristled and sat up straighter.

"The guy in black, the one that came by about ... oh half an hour ago looking for Sam and Dean. I told him that they're at Pier 21, so if you want to go meet up with him, he should be here by now" Elaina said, looking back at the Castiel. "Listen, it's nice to meet you but I have this huge paper due this week, so, um, I'm just going to take this stuff to my room. It was nice to meet you Cas."

With a few shuffles of her paper and a little awkward wave, Elaina disappeared into her room.

"Who's Elaina talking about?" Lianne asked softly, not wanting Elaina to overhear their conversation. Elaina was a realist – she would never believe in something as outlandish as alternate realities ... let alone angels.

"Virgil."

Damn this Cas person was tight-lipped.

"Okay, and is Virgil a friend or enemy?"

"His goal is to kill Sam and Dean and anyone who stands in their way," Castiel explained, his eyes an intense blue stare which seemed to go right through her. "Katie and ... Sarah included."

'Okay, enemy. We need to go!" Lianne ran to the closet and grabbed her winter coat and boots, before running back to the angel and dragging him down the stairs behind him. Swinging the door open to the blistering cold February air, Lianne and Cas took off jogging down the road. It was a ten minute walk, Virgil was probably already there, and Lianne was cursing herself for never taking gym past Grade Nine. Reaching into her jean pockets she grabbed out her cell phone.

"This is Katie's cell, I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message," Katie's voicemail greeted her.

"Katie ... running ... can't really talk ... assassin angel coming your way ... I'm with Cas ... you need to get Sam and Dean out of there ... out of breathe ... see you in five ..." Lianne was barely able to gasp out into the phone – the one thing that made Lianne feel slightly better about the whole situation was that the powerless-angel was having an equally hard time breathing. Of course, that was completely eclipsed with the knowledge a killer was after her friends. "Cas, I know a shortcut, come on."

* * *

Sarah was relieved everything had gone so smoothly.

The dinner was done early, and her sister and brother-in-law were just starting their first dance together as a married couple. Her speech was over, and she was now able to smile a bit easier and sneak off to the people she really wanted to speak to. Sam and Dean had been put in the only table there had still been room for them ... the children's table.

"So, you've survived I see," Sarah said as she grabbed an empty chair and squished between Sam and Dean. "Sorry about being stuck at the kid's table, it was the only one with a couple empty seats."

"Oh, it wasn't so bad, was it Sammy?" Dean asked, smirking at his brother who shot him a classic bitch face.

"Shut it," he grumbled.

"The kids decided to keep up their 'Attack the Alien Sam' game," Dean shared with wicked delight.

"Aw, that's so cute," Sarah cooed, laughing at Sam's discomfort. "So, are you guys ready to try the reverse-spell tonight?"

"Yeah, I have a deep desire to kick a prick angel's ass," Dean said, frowning at the mere thought of Balthazar.

"Yeah ... I'm going to miss you guys though," Sarah said softly. "I mean, it was nice seeing you again. And hey, if this works maybe you can come and visit sometime."

"Yeah, you never know," Sam said gently, but Sarah could tell from the glance shared between the brothers that they wouldn't. Their lives were back in their reality, no matter how messed up that reality was, and she was merely just another case they had put behind them. They would leave, and Sarah would never see them again.

Sarah quickly looked back at her sister smiling brilliantly up at her new husband and tried to ignore the sting of tears. They were blurring her vision and, dear god, she thought she saw Castiel. She was going insane. Closing her eyes she tried to pull herself together. Opening them, Castiel was still there, making his way across the room towards them. Sarah didn't even realize she had stood up, all she could hear was the deep pounding of her heart and ... she dimly realized she was actually going into shock.

"Cas?" Dean said, also standing up. "Lianne?"

Lianne? Oh yes, her friend was looking like a disaster. Her already crazy, curly hair looked like it had been through a windstorm, her face was red and sweaty looking and she seemed unable to catch her breath. Lianne came up to her and grabbed her arm and gave her a little shake, trying to say something.

"Virgil," was the only word that made sense from Lianne.

Looking towards Castiel for clarification, Sarah was hurt to notice that he hadn't even glanced at her. Instead he was focused on the boys behind her. She didn't know why it hurt so badly.

"The angel Raphael sent after you, he's here," Castiel said. "We must leave immediately."

"What?" Sam asked, scanning the room frantically.

"He's here, we need to leave," Castiel commanded, and Sarah noticed the weird stares which were being sent their way. In particular, Rob was sending a glance their way which was a bit too keen for Sarah's liking. Sarah though was too busy trying to wrap her head around the situation. An angel sent to kill Sam and Dean was coming here ... where her friends and family were ... Castiel was right, they needed to leave before the people she loved were hurt.

"Okay, follow me you guys," Sarah commanded, "if we make it to Barrington Street it should be easy to get a taxi."

"What's going on guys?" Katie asked, appearing at Sarah's side with Drew in one hand.

"We need to leave, now," Sarah told her, trying to stress the urgency. "Ends up one of Sam and Dean's _friends_ are trying to crash the wedding and we don't want any bloodshed."

"Oh... OH! God, okay, um, Drew, I need to go with them," Katie apologized.

"What? Kate, are you seriously going to stand me up?" Drew asked, not even bothering to hide his hurt or anger.

"I'll explain everything when I get back," Katie promised.

"Right, like you told me about December?" Drew asked harshly. "Kate, you can't keep hiding this stuff from me. I love you."

"I love you too," Katie pleaded, torn between bolting and trying to make Drew make sense.

"Really? Because you don't seem to trust me," Drew said bitterly.

"God, you idiot!" Katie moaned, before threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him down to her level. Wasting no time, she slanted her lips against his; trying to put all her love and emotions she would never be able to explain into the kiss. It was deep and passionate and over much too quickly for Katie's liking. Resting her forehead against his, Katie said, "I love you, and I trust you with my life – now stop being a dork and I'll call you tomorrow."

Wasting no more time the five of them quickly left the banquet hall. Sarah trying not to stare at Cas, but her eyes seemed to be drawn to him. He didn't seem to have the same problem. Making it out onto the street, the group took off at a brisk walk towards Barrington Street, trying to spot a taxi. Sarah shivered in the cold February air and rubbed her hands against the bare skin of her arms. They had left in such a rush, Sarah didn't even have her coat, Katie had been able to grab on the way out. Olivia and her family would kill her tomorrow, but she needed to make sure her other family, made by chance and a cross-dimensional cursed necklace made it out of this alive.

She jumped suddenly when she felt something drape around her shoulders. Glancing up, she was surprised to find Castiel's trench coat around her shoulders. Glancing sideways at the angel, Sarah felt a flush colour her face at his intense stare focused solely on her.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"You seemed cold," Castiel said, looking away.

Sarah tried to think of something to say, but what could she say? Everything seemed either too big or too inconsequential somehow. A happy middle ground seemed completely out of reach, the silence stretching between them. Sarah had never imagined their first time meeting up would go like this.

The silence was soon forgotten when the sound of a shotgun split the air around them and the window just inches from Sarah's head shattered.

* * *

_AN: There you are! Another chapter! And one of a decent length! I expect there to be two more chapter's before I wrap this story up. Maybe three. Please leave a review, because reviews are like rainbows and candycanes: awesome and you can never get enough of them (except I hate candycane's so that was a sucky comparison ...) Anyways, please review and I hope you enjoyed this! _

_~Ella_


	9. Chapter Eight

_AN: Howdy! So, people seem to be happy I am back to writing - which I'm happy about, because I am also happy to be back to writing! So, without any further blabbering from me: here is Chapter Eight! Don't forget to review at the end to tell me what you think. Enjoy! ~ Ella _

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Saturday February 25**

**Evening**

* * *

She felt the warm body slam into hers, shielding her and forcing her shocked limbs to run. Castiel's fingers bruised her hips as he forced her forward. She barely noticed everyone else running around them, Sam pulling Lianne's arm to make her move faster, Katie ahead of the group and Dean matching his pace with Sam.

Another shot rang through the air. Sarah didn't even realize she'd screamed until she heard the sound in the air, Castiel pressed closer to her and Sarah kept her tired legs pumping. They had reached the historical cemetery on Barrington Street and Katie sprang across the road. Following her, Sarah was barely aware of the screech of tires and the headlights which flashed in front of her eyes. Far away she could hear sirens and she prayed they were coming to help them. Sarah knew she was in shock; she couldn't feel her body and everything around them seemed too intense and her brain was sluggish. Steps, she was running up steps, but she didn't even try to look up to see where Katie and Dean were leading them. She barely noticed Castiel's grip on her hip slipping and quickly grabbed his clammy hand and kept him close to her. Two more shots rang out through the air.

They were in a building, the Maritime Centre. There wasn't much to it, just a cafeteria on the lower level, a sports store beside them, a photography studio, pharmacy and offices up above. They had stopped running though and Sarah watched as Dean wrestled two golf clubs away from a distraught employee, using it to barricade the front doors of the complex.

Another bullet cracked the glass, but it held together. Bullet proof, Sarah realized, suddenly remembering the article that had been in the Halifax Chronicle Herald. Katie was brilliant.

"Call 911!" Sam yelled at the white, wide-eyed employee.

And they were off running. Down the hall. Down the escalator. Finally stopping in the food court.

"Okay, we need to get out of here," Dean said as they crowded around one the empty tables. Most of the fast-food serving booths had already been closed, their iron gates and shadowed serving areas in direct contrast to the Harvey's and McDonald's whose two staff members were too busy wiping down the counters and gossiping to pay much attention to the red faced, sweaty group of people who had sprinted into the food court. "Katie, is there any more entrances into here?"

"No, just the one we came from," Katie panted. "Um, the bank of elevators is down that hallway, other than that, no."

Sarah felt something sticky against her back. Hot and sticky, she moved away from Cas just enough to put a hand behind her, the angel would probably be grossed out by her sweaty back. She peeled the fabric of her dress away from her skin, trying to cool off. Bringing her hand back in front of her Sarah felt her heart stop at the sight of blood coating her fingers.

"Oh my god," she heard Lianne whisper, which seemed to garner Katie, Sam and Dean's attention.

"Sarah, you're ..." Katie said, her voice more high pitched than normal.

"It's not my blood," Sarah murmured, her gaze looking up at Castiel's profile. He looked odd in only his black suit, tie and white undershirt. More than that though, Castiel was deathly pale and seemed to grip the plastic chair in front of him tightly. Sarah ignored Castiel's hiss of pain, as she peeled back his jacket. A red pool of blood was seeping through his white undershirt.

"Cas?" Dean said, gripping the angel's shoulder his worried eyes taking in the sight of the wound. "Sam, get a first aid kit."

"It is not of import," Castiel tried to command, but his voice was a bit unsteady as pain washed through his body.

"Yes it is," Sarah argued, helping Dean undo the white undershirt, trying to get a better look at the wound, both of them swatting away Castiel's hands as he tried to stop them.

"No," Cas muttered.

"Yes, it is of import because you are of import," Sarah said, now that the shirt was open and Dean was able to inspect it, Sarah grasped Castiel's head and forced him to look at her. Trying to ignore the build up of tears, Sarah spoke firmly, "You mean everything to me, so this priority numero uno, got it?"

"It's not that bad," Dean said, grabbing the first aid kit from Sam, who had run over to the two teenager's that were closing up shop. "Cas man, how the hell did this even happen?"

"Virgil," Cas muttered, grimacing in pain as Dean roughly cleaned the wound, wiping away the excess blood trying to get a unobstructed view of the wound.

"No, your mojo," Dean grunted. "I mean, first an angel assassin is using a gun and now you're shot?"

"This dimension blocks my powers and that of Virgil's. We're just ... humans," Castiel muttered.

"Lianne, call Elaina," Katie was saying. "We need to get her out of the apartment in case that man circles back."

"Right," Lianne said, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. "Elaina hi ... yeah Cas and I just went for coffee. Hey, listen why don't you meet us? ... paper shhmaper, you only have how many ... ten pages? That's nothing ... please ... well ... it's just Castiel ... he slept with Sarah!"

"What?" Sarah and Katie hissed. Everyone was now staring at Lianne, except for Dean who, after making sure the bullet had gone right threw, was now stitching up the wound.

"Yeah, but then he didn't call her and now he just shows up ... I need you here to help pass judgement ... come on, think of Sarah ... what's more important a stupid paper or your friend? ... that's what I thought ... yeah, we're at Perks down at the wharf ... aw, you love me ... see you in twenty?"

Lianne hung up the phone, and glanced over at everyone's bewildered expression. "What?"

"What the hell was that?" Sarah asked, her voice higher pitched then Sarah had intended.

"We needed Elaina out of the apartment and this got her out," Lianne said matter-of-factly. "Now, Dean, are you done? Because we need to get moving."

"Yeah, it's not great but it should hold," Dean said. He moved away from the angel and let Castiel re-button his shirt. "He'll survive."

"We need to do that spell now," Sam said. "But the stuff is all back at the apartment."

"No," Cas said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean no?" Dean asked his voice harsh.

"The spell, it won't work. Only magic from the other side works," Castiel explained.

"What?" Dean started to pace. "Are you saying we're ... stuck here?"

"No, tomorrow morning, Balthazar is poised to bring us back," Castiel said. "However we must return to the same place to which you crossed for it to work."

"Balthazar? You mean the bastard who sent us here?"Dean barked. "You really think that he'ld be willing to help us?"

"No, he would be willing to help me," Castiel said, his stare strangely defensive. "He has helped me greatly."

"Helped you? Hold it right there ... did you plan to send us here?" Dean demanded.

"It was Balthazar's idea," Castiel replied, refusing to look at Dean. "We needed to distract Raphael to secure the weapons."

"So you just used us for bait?" Dean asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"We figured you would have stayed put, and once everything was secure we would retrieve you," Castiel explained defiantly. "Once I learned you had run ... I risked everything to rescue you."

"It's okay Castiel," Sarah said soothingly, running a hand through his hair. "Just ... sit for a minute. Okay? Sam, you should call, book six ticket's to Vancouver and three should be round trips."

"Right," Sam said, glancing uneasily between Dean and Castiel before turning to leave.

"I'll give the first aid kit back to the kids," Dean said shortly. "Katie, we need to think of a way out of here."

Sarah tuned them out and turned back to Castiel to make sure he was comfortable. As she smoothed his jacket, his hand stilled hers. Swallowing slowly, Sarah had to will herself to look up at Cas's deep blue gaze, as intense as ever regardless of his humanity at the moment.

"I forgot how kind you were," Castiel murmured.

"Yeah, well, I'm a sucker for angels," Sarah teased. "How're you feeling?"

"It hurts but it is bearable," Castiel responded seriously. "I am fine."

"I forgot that you did that," Sarah laughed softly.

"Did what?"

"Make everything sound like the most serious diagnosis in the world," Sarah explained. "You could order a sandwich and make it sound like diffusing a bomb."

"I'm ... sorry?"

"No, it's nice. It's you. I missed that," Sarah admitted, smiling softly at Castiel. "I missed you."

"I ... missed you too," Castiel said softly, his gaze dropping down to where his hand laid over her own.

"Right," Sarah said shortly, removing her hand and sitting back a bit.

"Sarah?" Castiel sounded so confused that Sarah felt a bit sorry for him.

"It's nothing Cas, it's just a stupid girl thing," Sarah said, wishing that Castiel would just understand. Of course not, no, Cas just tilted his head and looked adorable. "I've been watching every episode since I've been back. It's the closest I can get to you and ... when I came home. The first episode I saw ... it was called Caged Heat. You were in it. When you burnt Crowley's bones ..."

"What did you see?" Castiel asked his gaze intense and he sat further towards her.

"I saw you make out with Meg," Sarah admitted, grimacing.

"Is that all?" Castiel asked, and if Sarah didn't know better, she would have said he even sounded relieved.

"Is that all? Cas, I loved you. If I had had a choice ... I would have given everything for you. And I get that it was a year later and you moved on, hell, you might not have even felt anything towards me at all, but it still hurts. So, I'm sorry that I am having a girly moment right now. You can go fuck yourself."

Without a backwards look, Sarah twirled and stalked over to Katie and Lianne. She was being irrational and she hated that she knew that, but right now she just needed to get away from the angel.

"How's it going?" Katie asked, before turning to see Sarah. "Oh, that good, huh?"

"Yeah, no, today is just awesome. I mean, who doesn't wish for two friends you never thought you would see again to show up and crash your sister's wedding bringing with them an assassin and your ex-_whatever_ and forcing you to skip out on your sister's wedding and run down the street's with gunfire chasing you only to find out your ex-_whatever_ pretty much doesn't give a shit," Sarah bit out sarcastically. "How much better can it get?"

"Man, I wish my wedding day would be this exciting," Lianne said wistfully.

* * *

_AN: And there we have it. I'm not sure if I am wrapping up in the next chapter or if there will be two. Sorry, I usually have it a bit more planned out, but I've decided to get back to posting once a day ... and that sometime's affects how much I am able to post. It'll be sad to leave this universe, but I am super excited about a few new ideas of mine! Both are a bit off the wall. One is a straight-out comedy and the other is more well-rounded leaning towards Drama. Maybe I should let people vote? Hmmm ... well, I'll set up a poll on my profile page and anyone who really cares can vote. If you really don't ... well ... I hope you've been enjoying this anyways. Yes, I am rambling and I will stop now. Be talking to you tomorrow - and I'll add a reviewer reponse at the bottom of the next chapter - so please, please, please review! I am not above begging. Much love ~ Ella_


	10. Chapter Nine

_AN: Here it is! Sorry for the delay - this one was a bitch to write. Seriously, I've been working on it everyday and would probably keep working on it ... but decided that everyone has waited patiently enough and I didn't want anyone to worry I would take another month-long break. So ... yeah ... hopefully you enjoy this one! Thank you to all my reviewers! ~Ella _

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Saturday February 25**

**Night**

* * *

Lianne and Castiel were seated together on the long cross-country flight back to Vancouver.

"So you're an angel?"

"Yes."

"And you're fighting a civil war in heaven?"

"Yes."

"And you've been alive for thousands of years?"

"Yes."

"And you're vessel likes to eat hamburgers?"

"Yes."

"And you don't have a physical form until you take over a vessel?"

"Yes."

"And Dean and Sam are like your best friends?"

"Yes."

"And you helped avert the apocalypse?"

"Yes."

"And you've exploded twice?"

"Yes."

"And you've been brought back to life?"

"Yes."

"And you love Sarah?

"Yes ... what?"

"You love Sarah. It's completely obvious."

"..."

"It's okay, I mean I'm sure that in your dimension that inter-species relations might be frowned upon by your brethren but Sarah obviously loves you."

"Not anymore ..."

"Why because she told you to go fuck yourself?"

"Yes."

"Cas, Cas, Cas – as you're new best friend ..."

"You aren't my ..."

"As you're new best friend, let me explain a little something to you. Sarah is suffering from two things right now. Heartbreak and Jealousy."

"... Jealousy?"

"Dude, even I saw the way you macked on that Demon thanks to youtube and no wonder you learned it from the Pizza Man because it was hot. Like seriously, I would be trying to jump your bones if it wasn't for Sarah right now ... I'm thinking of leaning towards Sam because him and that werewolf – sizzling."

"... I am uncomfortable with this conversation ..."

"Well, we're on an airplane so suck it up. Now, as I was saying, Sarah isn't one to develop feelings for someone. I mean, she moves slow. If I had been her, and I started to get the hots for you, I would have had you naked way before a month was up."

"Maybe I'll find another seat."

"The fasten seatbelt sign is on. So, Sarah let's it fester right and then she comes home and is all heartbroken and barely getting out of bed or eating and we're all freaked about it – then, when she finally gets up the courage to look in on you guys via the magic of television she sees you making out with a demon the way she always dreamt the two of you guys would be. So of course she get's jealous, and to make matters worse she can't really talk about it to anyone because Katie's always with Drew and no one else even knows – so it grows and grows until months later you show up and she flips her lid. Understand?"

"... no."

"Would it help if I draw a diagram?"

"She is not angry at me?"

"No man, if I know Sarah – and I do – she's probably pissed at herself."

"Why would she be ... pissed ... at herself?"

"Because she didn't make a move until it was too late. Of course, now she's missing her chance this time to. Anyways, not the point. All I am trying to say is – cut Sarah some slack, and cut yourself some slack too. You both have been through some rough times."

"Thank you."

"Hey, this is your new BFF Lianne here; always ready to help. Especially if you could maybe send a picture of a unicorn."

"BFF?"

"Best Friend Forever. Now we need to come up with code words. I need one for the fire alarm in my apartment, see it's holding this grudge against me and I don't know why, but it has escalated to full out war."

* * *

"I feel bad," Sarah fretted, sending glances up towards the front of the cramped cabin. "I mean, it just hurt and I lashed out. If it was any other guy, with any sort of emotional understanding it would be different but this is Cas. What if he thinks I hate him? I don't think I could stand that, I mean he's leaving soon ... we'll be a part again and what if he always thinks I hate him."

"Oh my god, shut up," Katie groaned. "Sarah, I love you, but what the hell is the matter with you?"

"I think their inter-dimensional time travel has messed with my head somehow," Sarah moaned.

"Right, okay, listen you are fantastic, and wonderful, and brilliant, and I would die for you, but I swear to god if you don't go and talk to Castiel right now I will murder you," Katie threatened.

"The seat belt sign is on and there's a plane full of witnesses," Sarah pointed out.

"I give you until the seat belt sign is off and then I am kicking you into the isle and will hold your seat hostage until you and angel-boy make up."

"Katie, isn't that a bit extreme?" Sarah asked.

"No, because if you let him go back to his reality without clearing the air you'll never forgive yourself, I know you Sarah. Now look – see, seatbelt sign is off, tell Lianne I want to talk to her and make your goddamn move." Katie commanded.

"Fine."

Getting up, Sarah took a deep calming breath before making her way up towards Castiel and Lianne.

* * *

"An angel turned human inter-dimensional assassin is being held in a Canadian jail cell ... man, just when we thought our lives couldn't be any weirder," Sam laughed, shifting to get comfortable in the cramped seats.

Dean made some sort of grunting sound and was staring at the seat in front of him with a glaring intensity.

"Definitely never thought I would be going to a wedding this weekend," Sam pointed out.

"Mmm," was the tight-lipped response from his brother.

"Dude, come on, it's not that bad," Sam said, rolling his eyes at the sight of his unshakable brother scared witless ... because of an airplane.

"You might have got me on a flight twice in barely forty-eight hours," Dean growled, "but do not expect me to be okay about it. Damn where's the alcohol?"

Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair, hoping to catch a bit of sleep on the flight back to Vancouver. Of course there was the added bonus of ignoring his brother, who was trembling and clutching the seat with white knuckles. He couldn't hide the tiny bit of amusement he still felt at the sight of his gruff-older brother so scared over something as ridiculous as flying. As he got comfortable (which was hard with his legs being cramped in the minimal space between his seat the one in front of him) Sam noticed Sarah get up and make her way over to Castiel.

"How do you think Cas is going to handle this?" Sam worried, remembering a couple of years ago when the angel had disappeared for almost a month devoting every second of his being to try to locate God after Sarah had left the first time.

"What?"

"Look, Sarah's going over to Cas," Sam pointed out. "Wonder what they're talking about."

"Okay, if you are seriously going to turn into an old lady – find me some goddamn alcohol first bitch," Dean growled. "I am way too sober to gossip like group of teenage girls."

"I'm not gossiping," Sam muttered grumpily folding his arms and looking out his small little window.

* * *

Lianne plopped down next to Katie with a brilliant smile.

"Sarah kicked me out of my seat to talk to Cas ... are you sure they didn't have sex?" Lianne asked, blunt and odd like always.

"Yes," Katie sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"That's probably for the better," Lianne sighed. "I mean, they're leaving in just a few hours."

Katie smirked at her curly-haired friend. "I thought you were scheming to, and I quote, _jump their bones or something_?"

"Well, yes of course, but I'm not mooning over them," Lianne sighed. "I'm just lusting over their incredibly fit bodies."

"You disgust me," Katie giggled. "Sarah has her tense shoulder's going on ... I don't think the talk is going very smoothly."

"You know, I think we're missing a golden opportunity here," Lianne said, using her dangerous _I-have-an-idea_ voice which had caused more problems, complications and injuries than anyone cared to admit.

"Oh, I can barely see from where we're sitting," Katie complained, trying to inconspicuously twist in her seat and press the back of her head the cabin, arch her back. She was completely ignoring Lianne.

"Exactly, maybe you should sit back with Sam or Dean, send one up to me," Lianne suggested, nodding her head as she thought about her brilliant idea.

"They're farther back," Katie argued. "I'm better where I am, even if it sucks."

"Okay, then I will go back and send one up here," Lianne said stubbornly. "I mean, I get to talk to you everyday – but inter-dimensional travelers? When am I ever going to get this chance again?"

"Apparently once every two months," Katie muttered, focused completely on Sarah and Cas. "Oh, her shoulders are shaking! If she's crying I'll punch him."

* * *

"Hi, one of you guys need to go sit with Katie," Lianne announced as she skipped to the back of the plane, ignoring the annoyed looks the stewardess was sending her.

"Why?" Sam asked, already taking off his seatbelt off.

"There's no time to ask questions Sam!" Lianne whispered urgently, making Sam's face harden and move so fast, he was squeezing past her into the isle, practically doubled over thanks to the overhead storage. "Quick, Sam! Go!"

With a curt nod, he practically jogged to Katie. Lianne quickly flung herself into Sam's now vacated seat.

"What's the problem?" Dean asked his tone so low that it was barely more than a low rumble.

"Nothing, I just wanted this seat," Lianne said, smirking at her cleverness. "So – Dean."

"Lianne," Dean quipped back, still gripping the arm of his chair in a death grip.

"I wanted to ask you about your dimension," Lianne said brightly, briefly looking forward to Sam and Katie. "Oh look! I think Sam is trying to kill me with his eyes."

Dean chuckled slightly, though it sounded strained. "Nah, that's just his regular face – it's stuck on bitch-mode."

Lianne giggled lightly and somehow managed to cross her legs on the small airplane seat and stare intently at Dean. "You're pretty."

"Um, thanks," Dean said, hating the fact that his cheeks heated up. It had been awhile since he'd been given a straight-out compliment which wasn't alcohol induced.

"Are you sure Harry Potter doesn't live in your world?"

"Damnit, no," Dean growled not wanting to start this argument again. "And if he did, he was some demon's bitch and some hunter would have put him out of misery a long time ago."

"Or, maybe the wizarding world is in hiding because of hunters," Lianne argued.

With a low sigh, Dean felt a headache start to develop behind his left eye. This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

"Um, Sam?"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't see how it's going up there with Cas and Sarah. Other than that – peachy. Why? What are you doing?"

"Lianne said there was something important that you needed me for."

"Oh ... yeah, no. That was just Lianne asking for your seat."

"Oh."

"... Sam ?"

"Yes."

"Why are you staring at Lianne like that?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Because it looks like you are trying to kill her with your eyes."

"..."

"Right, sit down before the stewardess kicks our asses for all this moving around."

"So there was nothing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well ... I guess it would be nice to hang out as much as we could before you go back home."

"Yeah ..."

"You and Dean ... you haven't even considered staying here have you?"

"What?"

"Staying here, getting out of hunting and settling down; hanging with Sarah and I ... and Lianne ... nothing supernatural, nothing after you, no civil war in Heaven or the mother-of-all monsters roaming the Earth."

"... No."

"Why?"

"We don't belong here."

"I am calling your bullshit. You two have always been on the move, it's not that you don't belong anywhere – it's about where you want to be. You want to be there. You don't want to be here."

"It's just ... we aren't even Sam and Dean, you know? We're Jared and Jensen, some stupid actors who just pretend to be brothers ..."

"You and Dean can't settle in world that you aren't brothers, can you?"

"He's the only family I've got."

"I know, and that's why the show about you guys works."

"Because we have no other family members?"

"No, it's because of things like this. You two would rather fight monsters and be tortured and go through hell then live in peace and quiet if it means that you two can be brothers."

"..."

"Oh come on, you know I'm right."

"..."

"Fine. I'm sorry I've psycho-analyzed you ... if it makes you feel better, I wish you could stay here. You're a great friend Sam, and together we could have driven Dean crazy."

"Ha, craz_ier_."

"Touche. So –OH! Look, I think Cas and Sarah's talk went well!"

* * *

"Lianne, would you mind changing seats with me?" Sarah asked, and cursed her heart for beating irregularly and hard in her chest.

"Sure," chirped the wild-haired girl, beaming over at the angel. "See you when we land Best Friend."

Grinning brightly up at Sarah, she sent one giant cartoonish wink her way as she slipped into the isle and skipped back towards Katie. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Sarah sank down beside Castiel and tried to think of something, anything to say.

"It's weird not to see you in your trench coat."

Well that was a shitty conversation starter. Castiel just looked down at his "Welcome to Nova Scotia" sweatshirt and jeans which they had bought at the Halifax International Airport before trying to get through security. Their bloody clothes might have been suspicious. Sarah herself was wearing a matching set which had caused the other four to laugh at the pair of them. Still, the blue of the sweater did seem to highlight the brilliant blue eyes which were currently staring at her ... though she would never admit to noticing it.

"Is it weird after all this time ... not wearing it?"

"Yes."

Well, that was the end of that conversation. Trying to think of something else to say, Sarah was not ready to talk about her little mood swing down in the food court. However the only conversation Sarah could even think of was the weather and she refused to be that pathetic.

"Are you jealous?"

"What?" Sarah was taking aback. She could think of a handful of times that Castiel had made the first move in a conversation.

"Are you jealous?"

The same inflection, the same intense stare and Sarah felt her cheeks heating up. "What are you talking about?"

Castiel's head tilted and Sarah had not realized how much she had missed that. It was like a little tug on her heart.

"Lianne ... B. F. F. ... I am not sure what to call her," Castiel said, frowning in confusion.

"Ugh, just Lianne. Just call her Lianne," Sarah reassured him, sighing and making a mental note to smack Lianne for confusing him. Regular humans didn't get Lianne, angel's stood no chance.

"Lianne said you were jealous," Castiel stated, looking relieved that he now had a proper name to call Lianne.

"Oh, w-well ..." Sarah stuttered, trying to think of what to say. Part of her wanted to deny it vehemently, but ... she had always gone out of her way to be honest with Castiel. "I guess so. I mean, it's stupid and I know that but, well, you can't really control how you feel can you?"

Castiel gave her a blank look.

"Or I can't anyways," Sarah muttered, looking away, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. By now her whole face must have been a tomato and shoulders tense. Sarah did not remember it being this difficult talking to Castiel.

Taking another deep breath, Sarah calmed her nerves and steeled herself to look back at Cas. She had always prided herself on explaining things and taking the time needed to make Castiel understand. What type of friend would she be if she didn't even do that?

"I guess I was jealous, and hurt," Sarah said. "It's like ... it's like you haunt me."

"Haunt?" His face was tight and pinched looking as he tried to follow the conversation. Talking about demons or angels or monsters and Castiel had no problem. Conversations about emotions and feelings and as Dean would put it "chick-flick" moments left the poor angel unsettled and lost in unfamiliar territory.

"Everything about your dimension, it just follows me around. I think I hear Bobby muttering, or Dean's voice or Sam's laugh or I think I see you, and it hits me like a freight train that I've lost that – lost you. And I miss you, so much, it's this constant ache and I know that I won't ever see you again and I need to keep living and being happy, but it's so hard. Every Friday I tell myself to stay away, not look in, but it's like I'm drawn to it ... I need to see you guys. I need to make sure that you're all right. I'm so worried about you Cas, every Friday I think – this could be it. This might be your last episode and I can't ..." Sarah cursed herself for getting choked on emotion. Blinking her eyes fast and furiously, Sarah tried to keep herself together. "It's just hard to see you here and know that I need to give you up again."

For a long time there was silence. It stretched between them, but there was nothing really left for Sarah to say.

"I ... missed you," Castiel admitted, not looking at Sarah, but staring intently at the seat in front of him. Letting out a sigh, Sarah smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, curling up against his side much like she had all those months ago on the couch.

"Good," Sarah said, gently laying a hand over his almost experimentally as if to see what would happen. Looking back up at Cas, she smiled at his intense look of concentration which he was giving their entwined hands. Speaking softly Sarah continued. "Cas, I'm sorry for the mood flip back when we were being chased by an angel assassin. You're going to be gone soon and with everything going on with Raphael ... I don't want to fight if I only get four more hours with you."

"What do you want then?" Castiel asked.

Smiling shyly, Sarah hesitated. Then, with her heart beating in her ears, she leaned over the arm of her chair and stopped just inches from his face. Raising a hand to gently cup his cheek and race her thumb fleetingly over his lip, Sarah couldn't help the wicked smirk which erupted full force causing Castiel to gulp nervously.

"I think," she said quietly, "we should do this."

Then they were kissing, lips dancing over each others and as Castiel deepened the kiss Sarah sent a small thanks to the pizza man who was one hell of a teacher as Castiel's hands ran up the side of her body causing her knees to weaken and moan into the kiss. Distantly she heard someone wolf-whistle.

* * *

Dean laughed as Lianne finished whistling. The little wacko might be a freak of nature, but Dean had to admit the girl was fun ... even if she did think unicorns existed.

* * *

_AN: Tada! Another chapter done, and uploaded! And (obviously) not the last chapter. One more to go. On a side-note: I've got a poll on my profile about my next fanfic that I plan to write and please feel free to vote! I (again, obviously) love both ideas and I've already started to write both of them. So really, you would be doing me a favour because both will be written - I just don't know which one to do FIRST. Anyways, please review! Every review makes my day just that much more awesome. _

_Review Responses: It's been awhile, but here we go! xBlossom: hopefully there is enough happy to make up for the sad in this chapter! Light The Dark: Ah, yes, converting people is the overall mission! Hahah, hopefully you're sister will soon find other great fanfictions out there way better than mine and she'll realize what she's been missing. I've been on for over six years and I never get tired of it. whitewhite: Well, this is the kiss and make-up chapter so I hope you enjoy it! And I am not giving any clues to the ending. None. ;) Schizophrenic_Dreamer: who isn't too lazy to sign in. Paralelsky: I think Sarah's a bit stressed right now, and dealing with issues that not many (if any) people really get (not many people are inter-dimensional travellers forced to leave a guy they've fallen for only to return home and resume some semblance of a normal life only to have him show up with an assassin trying to kill them) ... hence the harshness. The Cool Cleopatra: Oh snap! Yous right! (BTW - you're comment made me laugh, I loved it). FallenAngel16: And I was so happy to see your review in my inbox! Okay, there are more reviews, but this is all I have time for! So thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you - it means the world that people take the time and review. So, in case you didn't get it: THANK YOU! _

_~Ella _


	11. Chapter Ten

_AN: Well here it is ... the final chapter. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Once again you have made this not only enjoyable but another experience that can only be expressed in words like: awesomeness, ridunkaless and greateriffic (BTW, the last one I totally just came up with because I needed a third word and I will now use it in everyday life and encourage you to as well). So thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope this last chapter doesn't disappoint! _

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Sunday April 27**

**Morning**

* * *

It was early morning by the time the plane touched down in Vancouver. The sky was still an inky black, not even the hint of light or the vibrant navy blue of the moments leading up to sunrise had yet appeared in the sky. The plane bumped against the tarmac, causing Sarah's head to fall off Castiel's shoulder and wake her abruptly as the pilot told the cabin that they had arrived safely at their destination and made a crack at the drizzle which hit their windows and distorted the lights from the airport.

Lifting one hand to rub her tired eyes, Sarah tried to collect her senses. Beside her Castiel gave a grunt as he also woke. Sarah could not help but smile at Cas' confused look. The smile got wider when she realized she had fallen asleep curled up against his arm.

However, Castiel did not seem to find the arm cuddling as nice as she did. He was glaring down at his arm with such intensity Sarah felt herself start to doubt how nice it had been last night.

"Is this ... not okay?" Sarah asked, quickly letting go of his arm.

"No I ... my arm feels ... odd," Castiel muttered.

Frowning, Sarah leaned down to inspect his arm. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with it. Frowning, Sarah asked, "how does it feel odd?"

"It is ... tingling and aches when I move it," Castiel explained, looking perplexed as he tried to move the fingers. Wiggling them, he frowned hard, letting out a soft his as he tried to move is full arm.

Unable to help herself, Sarah chuckled.

"Cas, it's nothing. I think your arm just fell asleep," Sarah explained quickly. "It'll go away soon."

"That is impossible," Castiel argued. "An arm cannot sleep."

"No, it's a term," Sarah laughed as the plane bumped along the tarmac heading towards the proper gate. "I don't mean it literally. Some say that it fell asleep, other call it pins and needles. There might be more terms, I don't know. But it's completely natural to get that, it just means your body was unable to circulate blood properly to that certain body part because of the way you were sitting or holding it."

For a moment Castiel was silent, just staring at her. The people in the seats around them started to twitch and mutter in their seats. People were anxious to leave the tiny plane and stretch their legs on solid ground. Sarah was just busy trying not to blush under the angel's intense stare.

"What?" she finally asked.

"I like that you explain terms and meanings," Castiel told her, so factually that he might be discussing the weather or something equally boring such as grammar. "Not many humans are that patient."

"No, what you mean to say is that Dean isn't that patient and Sam is little better," Sarah teased. "Besides, I like explaining things to you. I might not be able to help with an angelic civil war and I might not know how to even turn a safety on or off a gun, but I can at least teach you a little about humanity."

"The instructions that you left were very useful," Castiel told her, still wiggling his fingers and tilting his head as if examining the feelings that came with having his arm fall asleep.

"Oh good," Sarah said, having almost forgotten about her Christmas gift to the boys.

By this point in time, the plane had finally come to a full stop and their seat belt sign dinged off. Before unbuckling her seat belt, she leaned over and brushed a quick peck against Castiel's lips before pulling back. There was little time that she would be able to do that and Sarah didn't plan on wasting a single second of it.

* * *

The mission was to get back onto the set of Supernatural without anyone noticing.

Simple.

Only a few problems stood in the way.

First there was the fact that Vancouver, unlike Halifax, was a bit more known for actors and celebrities and there was actually a small paparazzi swarm that hovered in this northern city. They would recognize Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, and Misha Collins: especially after the now famous freak-out that saw the three main cast members (the only series regulars) walk off set and which was becoming huge news in the online fandom and even making its way onto shows such as Access Hollywood and Entertainment Tonight. This problem was only heightened by the fact all three actors were also married and the girls had been very adamant about not creating negative gossip about them being seen with three unknown girls.

The second problem was, in many ways, even worse than the first one. Sam, Dean and Castiel had been so focused on leaving the set that they had not giving much thought about where it was located. Meaning they had a whole city of possibilities and no clue as to where start.

So they devised a plan.

A simple plan, which involved Cas, Sam and Dean to walk straight out the airport and grab a taxi. Have the taxi take them to city hall. Lianne, Katie and Sarah would also get a different taxi and also take it to city hall. Then, at city hall, they would meet up, get in another taxi and hope the taxi driver knew where the "Supernatural set" was. So there might be a few flaws in the plan, but Katie was fairly proud of it.

The plan went off without a hitch. The long taxi ride from the airport to downtown was passed in lots of laughter and Lianne and Katie joined forces to tease Sarah.

"So you and Cas, huh?"

"Shut up."

"How was it?"

"..."

"Was it magical?"

"..."

"Was it _out of this world_?"

"..."

"Was it ... _**heavenly**_?"

"That doesn't even deserve an answer."

By the time the taxi had pulled up to tall off-white city hall buildings the sky was a deep pink and the large clock on the face of the building showed the time to be six in the morning. Feeling proud of how well their plan was working so far, Katie felt that they should have realized that the next part wouldn't work as smoothly as they had hoped. Turned out that the first five taxi drivers had never heard of the show Supernatural, and at the request that they be taken "to set" they had been met with blank looks and confusion and suspicion.

It was now seven o'clock and there was only one hour to find the set and sneak on before Balthazar tried to summon the guys back. Katie wondered idly what would happen if they didn't make it. Would some poor sucker working on the set get pulled-in in their stead? She wished she could ask Castiel, but everyone was too focused on finding the set and tempers were starting to rise. It didn't help that the cold had numbed her nose and fingers. Dean has started to groan about the cold and Katie was scared that if they didn't find a way to set soon he might hit Lianne who was now trying to convince him that he should hunt unicorns and sell their hairs as good luck charms.

Finally, Taxi Driver Number Six, his grizzled grey beard and crooked nose and smile as he nodded sagely and told them he knew exactly where they needed to go. After spending another ten minutes to convince him to let all six of them into his taxi, and then twenty driving to the set, the idea of trying to be sneaky and ninja their way onto set was put on the back burner. Running out of the cab, Dean happily throwing more money than what was necessary at the driver, they ran across the parking lot area, where trailers were parked horizontally, small make-shift signs reading "make-up and costume" and "J. Padalecki" were filed away for when Katie hoped they would have more time to snoop.

Katie was unsure what to think when she noticed Sarah and Cas holding hands as they ran. It was probably Sarah's idea; it was obvious who wore the pants in that situation. One part of her felt like cheering, the other part wished she could whack her best friend with some common sense – Cas was leaving and getting closer did not seem like a good way to avoid further heart break. The entire place was eerily quiet and empty. Then Katie remembered it was Sunday morning, before eight, and of course no one was here ... she felt like an idiot.

The door to what looked like a large warehouse was locked. Luckily Sam was able to use the bobby pin that Lianne had in her pocket to unlock the large metal door. Quickly, everyone rushed inside, the door slamming behind them.

Complete and utter darkness.

Katie could not even see the end of her nose. The warehouse-type building had no windows and none of the lights were on.

"Cas, you and Sarah better be fully clothed by the time we get the lights," Dean laughed, and Katie knew he probably had his flirty little smirk firmly in place. His disembodied voice came from somewhere in front of her in the darkness.

"Are you jealous Dean?" Lianne asked, she seemed to be to Katie's left. "I read on the internet that you and Castiel were a couple."

A choked sound, that Katie was sure was Sam trying to not to laugh, was followed by a shuffling movement and a groan of pain. It seemed Dean had either elbowed or punched Sam ... she couldn't be sure.

"We need a light," Sarah was saying.

"Oh! I have a light," Lianne said. There was more shuffling sounded, and then a small, tiny light. Katie recognized it immediately. Lianne two years ago had bought a keychain of a unicorn, that when you squeezed it, the tip of its horn lit up. As a flashlight it was pathetic. Barely lighting anything up, it was enough in this complete darkness to create the outlines and barely make out each other.

Sam was clutching his side and sending a very familiar bitch-face at his older brother, who was too busy rolling his eyes when he noticed Lianne's keychain was a unicorn. Sarah and Cas were still holding hands. There was no time. Only four minutes left. Hurrying as fast as they could in the near-darkness, tripping over large wires and random equipment, Katie was the first one to recognize the half-room set of the living room she had spent so much time in so long ago.

They made it with two minutes to go. Katie let Sarah and Castiel have their own, private moment, as she and Lianne hugged Sam and Dean tightly.

"If you're ever in the neighbourhood again, look us up anytime," Katie laughed, trying to hold back any tears which threatened to fall.

"Definitely," Sam laughed, hugging her tightly.

Lianne hugged Dean then Sam, taking a step back and then waving a hand in front of her, as if throwing something on them.

"Uh, what?" Dean asked, still a bit unbalanced around the odd girl with crazy hair.

"Positive thoughts," Lianne explained. "This should help protect you two a bit."

"Um, thanks," Sam tried to sound genuine, but as Lianne smiled and looked away both him and Dean shared a scared look of bemusement.

"So, this is it ... again," Sarah said, looking around the eerily quiet set.

"Yes."

"Okay," Sarah looked up trying to blink tears back. "Oh, I said I wouldn't cry. This sucks. Really, really, sucks, but I wanted to tell you something."

Castiel waited, not saying a word, but looking intensely at her. Sarah tried to desperately memorize his eyes, and mouth, and cheek bones ... it suddenly seemed more important than anything else in the world to memorize each and every inch of his face.

"I know you're fighting a civil war in heaven and I won't ask you to stay. I know why you need to go. I get that you need to stop Raphael ... but I want you to promise me. If you need me, in any way, whether it's for moral support, or because the war is done, or if you just get too far in and need a way out ... promise me that you'll come back and find me."

"Sarah," Castiel hesitated, Sarah knew he wasn't about to promise that.

"Cas, you are amazing," Sarah told him, sensually stroking her thumb against his cheek before threading her fingers into his hair and bringing his forehead to rest against hers. "But you can't live your life detached from everyone else. Promise me that before you do anything drastic or if you feel like there is no one to turn to or that no one will understand ... you know where I live now. Promise that you'll come to me. I don't want to see you hurt."

Still Castiel hesitated. Feeling desperate, needing him to promise, Sarah closed the mere inches that separated their lips and gently sucked on his bottom lip before opening her mouth in a kiss that held the promise for so much more that would never happen. It was wonderful and hurt and was perfect and Sarah never wanted it to end. By the way Castiel's hand pressed against her back and brought her flush against his body Cas also did not want to stop; though she was careful to not press against the bandaged side the gunshot had gone through. But the powerful need for him to promise was more pervasive. Breaking from the kiss, Sarah tried to catch her breath, "Promise me."

"I promise."

Sarah felt a bit smug that his voice was even rawer then before.

"Look!" Lianne said, pointing at the fake window which had started to glow with some bizzaro symbol. It was reminiscent of a punch in the gut, the feeling that hit her with the force of a freight train when she saw the symbol. Castiel moved away from her, wearing his 'Welcome to Nova Scotia' sweater and still walking favouring his non-wounded side. _Don't be silly. He promised. You'll see him again. Don't cry. Don't be a baby about this. Just smile and nod. _

Moving between Katie and Lianne, she felt a bit better as their arms wrapped around her shoulder and waist in silent support. As the boys looked back one last time, Sarah couldn't help but yell out the one spoiler she knew about what was coming up.

"Have fun in the Wild West boys!" she yelled out, causing Dean to whip his head around in excitement.

"What?" He asked.

"Dean we need to go NOW," Castiel commanded, not looking back at Sarah. This time though, Sarah found it didn't bother her as much. If she was Castiel ... Sarah didn't know if she could look back before literally running out of his life.

The three of them took two large steps before launching themselves at the window. Sarah couldn't help the small little tear which escaped, right before they hit the window pane ...

... and landing with a thud on the other side.

Sharing a bewildered glance and Katie and Lianne, the three of them ran to Castiel, Sam and Dean's side as they lay groaning on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked, quickly at Castiel's side, as he sat up, shaking his head as if to clear it.

His blue eyes blinked dramatically and he looked over at Sarah, tilting his head in the familiar motion that Sarah knew so well.

"Who're you?" He asked, and Sarah couldn't help the squeak of pain she made, snapping back a bit, giving him space. Castiel wasn't looking at her anymore; instead he was too busy looking over at Sam and Dean, who were also starting to sit up. "Jared? Jensen? God, I feel like I was roofied ... Jared?"

With a sinking feeling, Sarah realised what had happened ... and she looked at Katie and Lianne scared shitless. Who could they explain this? If these people were really Misha, Jared and Jensen, what were they to do?

"Dude, my head is pounding," Jared moaned, cradling his hand in massive hands, as Jensen got to his feet unsteadily.

"Who're you three?" Jensen asked, before realizing, thanks to Lianne's little keychain which Sarah would later be impressed she was still squeezing. "Why are you three on set?"

"That's ..." Katie tried to think of something to say but ... anything they said would sound insane.

"You three dragged us here!" Lianne yelled at them, waving around her keychain.

"What?" Jared asked, joining Jensen, having to hold his co-worker's shoulder as he almost fell back onto his ass.

"That's right! You had some sort of freaky freak-out, thought you were actually Sam and Dean and Castiel. Stormed off set. Flew to Halifax. Kidnapped us! And brought us here, saying how you need to jump through a window, you weirdos! I didn't even know this show existed until you three psychotics charged into our life!" Lianne cried out. Sarah hoped her shocked face was close enough to 'scared' that they could maybe get away with this.

Misha laughed, his smile seemed wrong on his face – but Sarah supposed it was just because Castiel wouldn't smile like that. Therefore this ... lookalike shouldn't smile like that. "This is a joke right? Okay guys, where's everyone else?"

"Joke?" Lianne said, sounding both angry and scared-shitless at the same time. Randomly Sarah thought that perhaps Lianne should have tried acting. "You don't believe us? I'm sure you have cell phones, check it yourself!"

It took one minute of stiff silence as Misha and Jared pulled out their cell phones, Jensen merely looking on Jared's screen. It was obvious they had found the many articles which had been published by their freak out, as the colour drained from their face. Jared looked up at the three girls huddled together; looking like someone had punched him in the stomach.

"I am so sorry we kidnapped y'all," he said, sounding so genuine and unlike Sam that both Sarah and Katie flinched noticeably, luckily the men seemed to think it was because they had been kidnapped.

"Listen, I don't know why ..." Jensen apologized. "Is there anything we can do? Get you guys home?"

These people standing in front of them were so ... soft, gentle, caring, and open ... nothing like Sam or Dean. Dean would put his life on the line to save someone's life, but Sarah was sure that he wouldn't worry too much about how they got themselves home afterwards. And even if he did, he would be a lot more blunt and abrupt then this ... Jensen-guy.

"You already bought us tickets for a flight back," Katie said softly, her eyes darting between the three actors, completely unnerved. "We just need a ride back to the airport for this afternoon."

"Sure, we'll give you a ride," Jared said enthusiastically, obviously happy to do something positive for his supposed kidnapped victims. "We'll call Cliff! Cliff can give you a ride! Anything y'all need. Just name it. We're all so sorry. I never thought all these hours would actually ... we're sorry."

Much more talkative than Sam.

"We just need a ride," Sarah found herself speaking, her eyes never leaving Misha, who seemed unsettled by her intense stare. Which was odd, it was always Sarah unsettled by Castiel's stare. That more than anything was the final evidence Sarah needed to take a step back and close her eyes. Opening them, she looked towards Jensen and Jared.

"We'll be fine after that."

There was nothing left in that warehouse for her anymore. Nothing left but the only desire to get back home and sleep for a week.

* * *

_AN: The end. No seriously, I am ending this right now. I never really intended for a sequel and now that it is all said and done, I have to admit ... I am happy that I did it, but it's definitely time to stop. So tell me what you thought! I know some people were hoping Sarah and Castiel would end up together, but after many conversations with my "Katie" about the pros and cons, I finally decided to end it this way. It just felt a bit more true to Surviving December. So hopefully you liked it, even if it was not what you were hoping for. _

_Also ... NEWS: My next Supernatural fanfiction is ... "**Backwards Motion**". Kate Winchester is about to get a little lesson about her family history by skipping backwards through time. Basically I am taking six seasons of Supernatural and telling the story backwards focusing on seasons 1-5. Yay! Thank you to everyone who voted. Don't worry if you wanted the Dean-centric one, I'll write that one after I'm done with this one. The first chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow morning!_

_So thank you one last time! Please review! Much love,_

_~Ella_


End file.
